Lustro Życzeń
by JaneWeller
Summary: Młody Malfoy ma nieszczęście wdać się w sprzeczkę z Hermioną. Wściekła dziewczyna sprawia, że chłopak ląduje w miejscu, gdzie magia jest tylko w książkach dla dzieci. Jak sobie poradzi w świecie, w którym Harry Potter to jedynie książki i filmy?
1. Prolog

A/N

Tekst był pisany na turniej literacki na pewnym forum. Już po jego zakończeniu zrozumiałam, że to tak naprawdę dopiero początek tej historii i że powinnam dopisać ciąg dalszy.

Wszystkie kanoniczne postacie należą do J.K. Rowling. Wydarzenia, pomysły i pozostali bohaterowie należą do mnie.

All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Events, ideas and OC's from this story are mine. Please don't copy.

_**Prolog – Lustro Życzeń  
**_

_Normally I try to run and I might even wanna hide_

_'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes_

_So am I in this alone? Please don't let me go!_

_~Olly Murs~_

Draco świętował ukończenie szkoły w sposób, który wielu mógłby się wydawać nieodpowiednim. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał niewątpliwy udział w zgładzeniu Toma Riddle'a. Malfoy, jak to Malfoy, nic sobie z tego nie robił i teraz stał przed gablotką w sklepie „Borgin i Burkes", oglądając po raz kolejny w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu Rękę Glorii. Pomimo, że od ostatniego razu, gdy ją widział, minęło trochę czasu, nadal był nią zafascynowany. Odruchowo potarł lewe przedramię, na którym od dwóch miesięcy nie widniał już Mroczny Znak. Został po nim ślad, widoczny tylko pod pewnym kątem i złożony z cienkich jak nitka blizn. Były one jednak doskonale wyczuwalne opuszkami palców. Cieszył się, że Czarny Pan został pokonany i już nie jest zmuszony mu służyć, co nie znaczyło, że jego stosunek do mugoli i mugolaków uległ jakiejś większej zmianie.

Spojrzał zniecierpliwiony w stronę zaplecza, z którego dobiegało szuranie i ciche przekleństwa, po czym przeszedł w głąb sklepu i stanął przed wielkim lustrem. Oddzielono je od kupujących dwoma drewnianymi słupkami połączonymi dość nisko wiszącym, czarnym sznurem. Obok przypięta była kartka.

- Nie dotykać. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne – przeczytał półgłosem i zaciekawiony zagłębił się w tekst pod ostrzeżeniem.

Ginny wraz z Hermioną wybrały się na Pokątną w celu zakupienia czegoś wyjątkowego na zbliżające się osiemnaste urodziny Harry'ego. Po długich godzinach poszukiwań, obładowane pakunkami były gotowe do powrotu, gdy Granger postanowiła udać się jeszcze na Nokturn. Oczywiście Ginny zaprotestowała, ale niewiele wskórała z upartą przyjaciółką i mrucząc po nosem ostrzeżenia, udała się w ślad za nią na najbardziej niebezpieczną ulicę w magicznym świecie.

Hermiona dziarskim krokiem wkroczyła do „Borgina i Burkesa". Weasley zrobiła to znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie. Cichy dzwoneczek w głębi sklepu zawiadomił sprzedawcę o pojawieniu się nowych klientów i po chwili zjawił się on, zakurzony i z pajęczynami we włosach, przy ladzie.

- Witam, moje drogie panie. Czym mogę służyć? – zapytał ze złowieszczym uśmiechem zjadaczy małych dzieci.

- Dzień dobry. Szukam pewnej książki o eliksirach. Niestety nie znam tytułu. Wiem tylko, że została napisana przez Williama Balcoina.

- Hmm… - zamruczał, drapiąc się po głowię. – Dzieła tego autora są bardzo rzadkie. Proszę poczekać, sprawdzę.

- Dziękuję.

Tymczasem Ginny, zaciekawiona magicznymi przedmiotami, przemieściła się nieco w głąb sklepu i zamarła, dostrzegając między słoikami z gałkami ocznymi a klatką z wypchanym sępem, przydługie blond włosy.

- Malfoy – warknęła na tyle głośno, że i Hermiona i Draco ją usłyszeli.

Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na rudą dziewczynę pobłażliwym wzrokiem, unosząc kpiąco brwi.

- Weasley – wycedził powoli każdą sylabę jej nazwiska. – Ostatnia osoba, którą spodziewałbym się tu spotkać. – W tym momencie obok przyjaciółki pojawiła się Hermiona. – Poprawka. Przedostatnią.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała agresywnym tonem.

- Nie twoja sprawa. Nie muszę się tłumaczyć szla… - W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

- No dokończ. – Koleżanka z roku zbliżyła się do niego. – Przecież nadal uwielbiasz to słowo, ty snobistyczny arystokrato.

- To, że wam pomogłem, wcale nie oznacza, że zaraz zacznę kochać tych waszych mugoli – stwierdził arogancko, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem przy ostatnim słowie.

Spodziewał się, że Hermiona nakrzyczy na niego lub zacznie ronić łzy, ale na pewno nie tego, że go zaatakuje fizycznie, czyli typowo po mugolsku. Nie zdążył nawet okazać zdziwienia, gdy popchnęła go z całej siły obiema rękami. Potknął się o sznur i poleciał w stronę lustra. Spodziewał się trzasku tłuczonego szkła, ale usłyszał jedynie ciche „plump", poczuł coś oślizgłego, a następnie twardego, by na koniec zostać wchłoniętym przez ciemność.

Nieprzenikniony mrok trwał dla Malfoya całą wieczność, a tak naprawdę minęło zaledwie pięć sekund. Pojawienie się światła poraziło go niczym rozbłysk wybuchu. Przez kolejne kilka chwil nic nie widział, za to poczuł twardość podłoża, na które spadł. Gdy odzyskał wzrok, dostrzegł, że leży na chodnikowych płytkach wąskiego przejścia pomiędzy budynkami. Wstał i rozejrzał się wokół, lecz miejsce było mu całkowicie nieznane. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na ścianę budynku naprzeciwko niego, poczuł, że szczęka zaczyna mu opadać. Tam gdzie powinna być fragment ceglanej ściany znajdowało się lustro. Było dokładnie takie samo, jak to w sklepie, ale tym razem mógł zobaczyć w nim coś innego niż kłębiącą się szarość. Problem w tym, że widział w szklanej tafli Granger i Weasley, które dostały napadu histerii. Za nimi miotał się sprzedawca, który dosłownie rwał sobie włosy z głowy. Obraz zamigotał i znikł, zastąpiony snującym się dymem. Szare smugi uformowały się w drżącą twarz, wykrzywioną złośliwym, wręcz sardonicznym uśmiechem. Ręka Draco automatycznie powędrowała do różdżki, ale trafiła na pustkę. Przez moment ogarnęła go panika.

- Tego szukasz? – usłyszał chrapliwy, iście demoniczny głos, który popłynął od strony lustra.

Spojrzał tam i w mgle obok głowy dostrzegł swoją własność. Rzucił się, by ją odzyskać, lecz jego dłoń natrafiła jedynie na gładką powierzchnię szkła.

- Nieładnie. – Stwór zacmokał z niezadowoleniem. – W tym świecie nikt nie zna magii. Nie ma potrzeby burzyć naturalnego porządku.

- Kim jesteś? – warknęło arogancko nieodrodne dziecię Lucjusza Malfoya.

- Nikim szczególnym, chłopcze. Niektórzy nazywają mnie dobrą wróżką. – Chrapliwy śmiech sprawił, że Draco dostał gęsiej skórki. – Mieszkam w tym lustrze i spełniam od czasu do czasu życzenia. A pewna bardzo mądra młoda dama zażyczyła sobie, byś poznał życie tych, których tak nienawidzisz.

- Chcę wrócić do domu!

- I wrócisz. Masz na to moje słowo. O ile przeżyjesz najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Z lustra wyleciało coś w stronę chłopaka. Odruchowo złapał przedmiot, który okazał się być zegarkiem na rękę. Jego tarcza nie miała cyferblatu i wskazówek, ale ciekłokrystaliczny wyświetlacz, na którym pulsowały cyfry 24:00:00.

- Co to jest?

- Taka tutejsza klepsydra. Będzie odliczać każdą twoją sekundę w tej rzeczywistości. Gdy pojawią się same zera, będziesz mógł wrócić przez lustro do domu, więc nie spóźnij się, bo przejście będzie otwarte bardzo krótko. Baw się dobrze, Draconie Malfoyu.

Twarz rozpłynęła się, a lustro znikło w ułamku sekundy. Chłopak spojrzał na ekran zegarka i zobaczył, że cyfry zmieniły się. Teraz widział 23:59:45, a w ostatniej kolumnie sekundy nieubłagalnie uciekały. W pierwszym odruchu chciał walić pięściami w ceglany mur, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Trafił na iście diabelski wynalazek i nie miał innego wyjścia, jak poczekać cały dzień i noc. Sięgnął do kieszeni po swój zegarek, który odziedziczył po dziadku. Wskazywał jedenastą szesnaście. Potem sprawdził pozostałe kieszenie, chcąc stwierdzić, co jeszcze przeklęte lustro mu zabrało. Nic nie zniknęło poza sakiewką z galeonami. Za to trafił na portfel, a w nim znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt prostokątnych papierków z napisem „dolar" i różnymi cyframi. Wściekły, zwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z przejścia. Będzie musiał jakoś przetrwać. W końcu jest w połowie Blackiem, a oni zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Oprócz ciotki Belli.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N W tym rozdziale zostały wykorzystane słowa z filmu "Shrek" oraz sparafrazowane słowa pochodzące ze skeczu Kabaretu Dudek "Ucz się Jasiu"._

_**Rozdział 1 – Po drugiej stronie lustra  
**_

Amy opuściła tymczasowe biuro matki wściekła jak osa. W tym momencie nawet rozjuszony niedźwiedź zszedłby jej z drogi. Całą, dość długą trasę do windy pokonała, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa i inwektywy pod adresem rodzicielki.

- Mam gdzieś to całe Yale. Co z tego, że się tam dostałam, skoro to jest na jakimś kompletnym zadupiu! – Z furią wcisnęła przycisk parteru. – Niech sama sobie tam jedzie, jak tak bardzo chce. I nawet może się na miejscu utopić w formalinie!

Ledwie drzwi windy otworzyły się w hallu hotelu, Amy wypadła przez nie i robiąc na innych ludziach wrażenie burzowej chmury, przemknęła do wyjścia. Podmuch przejeżdżających aut zdmuchnął jej długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy na twarz. Odgarnęła je niecierpliwie i odrzuciła na plecy.

Pod hotelem zaczynał się już gromadzić tłumek napalonych fanek Radcliffe'a i Feltona. Nienawidziła ich z całego serca. Ślepo zapatrzone w swojego idola, nie zwracały uwagi na resztę otaczającego ich świata. I przez to były zmorą nie tylko kierowców, ale też zwykłych przechodniów, których zwyczajnie tratowały, gdy tylko na horyzoncie mignął im facet choć odrobinę podobny do wyidealizowanego bóstwa. Chciała jak najprędzej uciec od tego całego szaleństwa.

_Kompletna paranoja_ – pomyślała, poprawiając pasek torby przewieszonej na skos przez ramię.

Szedł chodnikiem głównej ulicy dość nonszalanckim krokiem, choć owa nonszalancja była mocno wymuszona. Draco nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w tej innej, mugolskiej rzeczywistości. Na szczęście jego garnitur nie wyróżniał się zbyt mocno na tle tłumu przemieszczających się nieprzerwanie ludzi. Przystanął przed ogromną witryną sklepu o dziwnej nazwie RTV i wlepił wzrok w wystawione ruchome obrazy w czarnych ramach. Na każdym widział dokładnie to samo, choć zmieniało się nieco nasycenie kolorów. Gdy nagle pojawił się na nich Potter, Malfoy się zakrztusił. Wybraniec nie miał ani blizny, ani okularów, a jego włosy wyglądały gorzej niż u Snape'a. Coś przez chwilę mówił i odsunął się. Draco ujrzał Granger i omal nie uderzył głową w szybę, wlepiając pełen niedowierzania wzrok w ulizane, krótkie włosy Hermiony.

- Suzie, patrz! To Tom! Przebrał się za Draco!

Wcześniejsze, piskliwe wrzaski zostały najpierw przez niego zignorowane. Jednak, kiedy padło jego imię, oderwał spojrzenie od dziwacznej Wiem-To-Wszystko i spojrzał w lewo. Ujrzał kilkanaście dziewczyn, na oko nieco młodszych od niego, odzianych na różowo i zielono. Od samych kolorów zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a mdłości się nasiliły, gdy przypomniał sobie umizgi Parkinson. Odruchowo się cofnął o dwa kroki, widząc, że banda fanek się zbliża z miną pantery, która upatrzyła sobie ofiarę i zaraz ją pożre.

- O, cholera!

Przekleństwo rozległo się za jego plecami. Nie zdążył się obejrzeć, gdy nieduża, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego własnej i pociągnęła w swoją stronę.

- Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz szybko biegać – usłyszał jeszcze, nim poczuł szarpnięcie.

W tym samym momencie różowo-zielone dziewczyny przypuściły na niego zmasowany atak. Z braku innych opcji, podążył za tajemniczą dziewczyną, którą chyba zesłał mu sam Merlin. Nieznajoma była zwinna i naprawdę szybka. Draco miał drobne trudności z nadążeniem. Winił głównie eleganckie półbuty, które absolutnie nie nadawały się do takich sportów. Sytuacja się poprawiła, gdy trafił w rytm swojej zbawczyni i wymijanie przechodniów stało się znacznie prostsze.

Przy wściekłym wtórze klaksonów przebiegli przez ulicę. Amy pociągnęła chłopaka w lewo, a następnie przez wejście do centrum handlowego. Ominęła windy i ruchome schody, by dopaść drzwi na klatkę schodową. Zamiast pobiec na górę, zbiegła na dół i wepchnęła chłopaka do łazienki dla personelu. Nie była ona duża, po prostu dwie umywalki i kabina w głębi. Za to miała zasuwkę, którą dziewczyna natychmiast użyła do zablokowania drzwi. Słyszała ciężki oddech blondyna, stojącego za jej plecami. Sama poświęciła kilka chwil na uspokojenie płuc i tętna, zanim odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci strzeliło do głowy, by się przebierać za Malfoya i wymykać z hotelu na spacery? Masz chociaż blade pojęcie, ty cholerny angolu, jakie kłopoty moja matka będzie miała, gdy to wyjdzie na jaw?! – krzyknęła z nieskrywaną furią. – No powiedz coś! Zapomniałeś angielskiego, czy może zgubiłeś język po drodze?

Draco zdębiał. Kompletnie nie rozumiał wściekłości tej mugolki, ani tym bardziej sensu jej wypowiedzi.

- Żadna szla... mugolka nie będzie na mnie wrzeszczeć – syknął, mrużąc oczy i podchodząc do Amy w zamiarze zastraszenia jej.

Jednak dziewczyna nie okazała w ogóle, że się go obawia. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, oznaczającym determinację. Zauważył, że różnica wzrostu między nimi wynosiła może ze cztery cale. Amy chwyciła znienacka jego krawat i owijając go sobie wokół dłoni zmusiła chłopaka by się pochylił. Twarze obojga znajdowały się tak blisko, że ich nosy niemalże się stykały.

- Słuchaj, Felton. To nie jest plan filmowy. Nie wiem, czego się naćpałeś, ale osobiście dostarczę cię do hotelu. Nie pozwolę, by przez jakiegoś pożal się aktorzynę moja matka straciła pracę, bo chłopczykowi zebrało się na głupie żarty. Idziemy!

Odwróciła się, odsunęła zasuwkę i otworzyła drzwi. Najpierw wyjrzała na zewnątrz, czy przypadkiem napalone fanki nie czatują w korytarzu, a potem wyciągnęła - i to całkiem dosłownie - blondyna z łazienki, cały czas trzymając go za krawat niczym psa na smyczy. Malfoy był tak zaskoczony, że przez kilka sekund dał się tak ciągnąć. Jednak dość szybko otrzeźwiał, wyrwał się Amy i przyparł dziewczynę do ściany, pochylając się nad nią z groźną miną, wściekłością odmalowaną w oczach i drgającym mięśniem na policzku.

- Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym Feltonem. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem czarodziejem.

Amy wybuchła śmiechem.

- Cofam „pożal się aktorzynę". Jednak masz do tego talent.

Blondyn miał w tym momencie ogromną ochotę przywalić głową w mur. Chyba łatwiej by ścianie wytłumaczył co i jak.

- Merlinie... – jęknął cicho.

- Masz jakieś pieniądze przy sobie? – zapytała. – Zielone papierki z cyferkami i napisem „dolar"? – dodała tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że to tłumaczenie jest na poziomie przedszkola.

- Mam – wycedził powoli.

- To super – wyszczerzyła się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Chodź – dodała, uginając nogi w kolanach i przechodząc pod jego ręką, którą wcześniej oparł o ścianę.

Spojrzał na nią jakby była niespełna rozumu.

_Zachciewa jej się spacerów. Czemu musiałem trafić na największą wariatkę w tym głupim świecie?!_

- Normalnie jak z dzieckiem – westchnęła z irytacją. - W tych ciuchach jesteś jak kaczka do odstrzału, która wywija kuprem ponad krzakiem i aż się prosi, by myśliwy jej wpakował w zadek kilo śrutu. Ergo musisz kupić jakieś normalne ciuchy. Łapiesz?

- Łapię – mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, za co zarobiła spojrzenie pełne politowania.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – syknął.

- Jak chcesz, ale jak się zgubisz panie _Malfoy_, to ciekawe jak mnie znajdziesz. Może wyślesz mi magiczne SOS, co?

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Skrzywił się lekko.

- Nie ruszaj się! – krzyknęła i wyjęła z kieszeni coś, co Draco przypominało małą czarną książeczkę.

Uniosła to, uśmiechając się przy tym tak, jak się uśmiechała jego szalona ciotka, chwilę przytrzymała, a gdy coś pstryknęło, opuściła w dół.

- Wyszedłeś jeszcze zabawniej niż sądziłam. – Parsknęła śmiechem, podsuwając mu pod nos telefon z wyświetlonym na ekranie jego wizerunkiem.

Brwi chłopaka drgnęły lekko ku górze, ale zachował kamienną twarz, choć nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym jest to coś, co Amy mu podsuwa w wyciągniętej ręce.

_Trzeba było chodzić na Mugoloznastwo, baranie!_

Zacisnął zęby, słysząc w głowie głosik podświadomości. Oczywiście post factum.

_Na Salazara!_

Nagle czarne pudełko ryknęło ostrymi dźwiękami i Malfoy po prostu gwałtownie odskoczył. Była to wyjątkowo odruchowa reakcja. Dziewczyna przycisnęła mugolski wynalazek do ucha i zaczęła mówić. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że zupełnie oszalała. W drugiej coś mu błysnęło o formach komunikacji między mugolami. W trzeciej przypomniał sobie, że podsłuchał to na korytarzu Hogwartu, kiedy przypadkiem nadział się na Bandę Trojaczków, jak to określał słynną Złotą Trójcę.

- Idziesz, czy będziesz tu stał wrośnięty w ziemię jak omszały menhir?

Nawet nie dostrzegł, że skończyła rozmawiać, tak bardzo popadł w zamyślenie. Odsunął się, gdy próbowała chwycić go za rękę. Skrzywił się niemalże teatralnie i syknął, że żadna mugolka go nie będzie dotykać.

- I znów te aktorskie fochy – burknęła, mrużąc oczy. – A wszyscy twierdzą, że jesteś taki miły, uczynny, no po prostu cud, miód i orzeszki. Widać, to tylko prasowa zasłona dymna. Rusz się w końcu. Za pół godziny kończy się pora lunchu i tłumy znów ruszą szturmować sklepy.

Chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią. Wjechali ruchomymi schodami na pierwsze piętro i stanęli pośrodku hallu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół wyjątkowo dokładnie, po czym wskazała jeden ze sklepów. Ledwie tam weszli, zapytała go, jaki rozmiar nosi. Spojrzał na nią z kompletnym niezrozumieniem.

- Faceci – warknęła z irytacją i chwyciła go kolejny raz za krawat, pociągając go w dół, by zajrzeć za kołnierz jego koszuli i marynarki. – Burżuj jeden. Nic dziwnego, że nie wiesz, jaki rozmiar nosisz, skoro wszystko masz szyte na miarę.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że arystokracja będzie nosić ubrania szyte dla wszystkich? – zapytał z wyższością w głosie, w którym pobrzmiewały nuty niesmaku.

- Jak mówiłam, burżuj. To nie Wielka Brytania, blondasie, to są Stany Zjednoczone i lordowskie tytuły mało kogo obchodzą. Wiesz chociaż, ile masz wzrostu?

- Sześć stóp i jeden cal – odpowiedział automatycznie.

- To pooglądaj sobie koszulki.

Złapała go za ramię i zaciągnęła przed długi wieszak, po czym zostawiła go samemu sobie. Z nudów zaczął oglądać wiszące na wieszakach t-shirty.

Nawet się nie spostrzegł, gdy wróciła, machając radośnie krawieckim centymetrem, trzymanym w dłoniach.

- Ściągaj marynarkę.

- Słucham?

- Na oko to można kupować co najwyżej soczewki. Muszę sprawdzić jaki rozmiar nosisz. Chyba, że preferujesz styl raperski i lubisz, jak ci wszystko zwisa. Albo sam to zrobisz albo ja to zrobię za ciebie. I przestań się krzywić, bo już ci tak zostanie.

Draco niechętnie ściągnął marynarkę, która zaraz została mu niemalże wyrwana z rąk i rzucona na najbliższy wieszak.

- Ręce na boki – rozkazała i zabrała się za mierzenie.

Poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy przyklękła, by zmierzyć długość nogawki spodni. Gdyby go tylko ojciec widział, to avady latałyby całymi stadami. Po skończonych obmierzeniach, marynarka została mu bezceremonialnie wciśnięta w ręce, a Amy zniknęła w głębi sklepu. Wróciła po kilku chwilach z niedużym pudełkiem w jednej ręce i kilkoma parami czarnych spodni oraz szarych koszulek w drugiej. Został bezczelnie wepchnięty do przymierzalni z rozkazem, że ma przymierzyć przyniesione rzeczy i wybrać coś pasującego. W tym momencie miał ochotę na nią nawrzeszczeć, przekląć i zrobić coś znacznie gorszego, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na zegarek, który bez przerwy odliczał sekundy. Zostało mu nieco mniej niż dwadzieścia jeden godzin, a nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co miałby robić przez ten cały czas, będąc w dodatku zdanym na własne siły. Nieznajoma dziewczyna, pomimo głupot, przy których się upierała, była wystarczająco dobrym towarzystwem do chwili, w której opuści ten przeklęty świat i wróci do domu. Poza tym, wydawało mu się, że ona również nie przepada za bandą parkinsonopodobnych, rozwrzeszczanych, nachalnych dziewuch, które chciały go napaść na ulicy.

_Tylko kim, u diabła, jest ten Felton?!_

- Nie przedstawiłaś się – odezwał się, wciągając pierwszą parę… jeansów?

_Co za głupia nazwa…_

- Bo nie pytałeś – rozległo się zza drzwi kabiny i mógłby przysiąc, że w jej głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie.

- Teraz pytam.

- To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie – odparowała natychmiast.

Draco stłumił w sobie chęć uduszenia jej w trybie natychmiastowym i policzył do pięciu.

- Jak się nazywasz? – wydusił z siebie niechętnie to sakramentalne pytanie.

- Amy.

- Amy jaka?

- Po prostu Amy.

- Ty znasz moje nazwisko.

- Cały świat je zna, Felton. Uderzyłeś się w głowę, czy ktoś ci wrzucił do szklanki rufinki i masz amnezję?

- Kim, na Salazara, jest ten Felton?!

- Zapomniałeś kim jesteś?!

- Nie. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, jeśli już nie pamiętasz.

_Czy on naprawdę musi mnie tak wkurzać? Nie może po prostu się zachowywać normalnie?!_

Pod wpływem impulsu otworzyła drzwi kabiny i weszła do środka w chwili, gdy Draco zdejmował koszulę. Chciała mu coś powiedzieć do słuchu, ale tylko stała z rozchylonymi ustami, gapiąc się otwarcie na jego nagi tors i brzuch. Poczuła, że się rumieni.

- O, cholera! – odwróciła się i chciała wyjść, ale Malfoy był szybszy i zatrzasnął drzwiczki tuż przed jej nosem, więżąc ją w rogu przymierzalni.

Na szczęście stała plecami do niego, ale i tak czuła bijące od niego ciepło, a gdy się przybliżył, by przesunąć zasuwkę, którą dopiero teraz zauważył, mogła wyczuć twardość jego mięśni.

- Wypuść mnie! – zażądała natychmiast.

- Najpierw powiesz mi, kim jest ten przeklęty Felton i czemu mnie tak nazywasz.

- Dobra, ale się ubierz.

- Tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, że zdjąłem koszulę? – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha tonem pełnej złośliwej satysfakcji.

Na moment zapomniał, że ona jest mugolką, że nie powinien nawet jej dotykać. Ale stwierdził, że w końcu znalazł czuły punkt i że wkurzanie jej będzie najlepszą rzeczą w ciągu najbliższych godzin.

- Według mnie, to możesz tu nawet stać w bokserkach w różowe kaczuszki – odparowała, odwracając się twarzą do niego i hardo spoglądając w oczy blondyna.

_Nie patrz w dół! Nie patrz w dół! Nie patrz w dół! O boziu, ja w dół patrzę!_

Gdy ponownie spojrzała mu w oczy, ujrzała pełen satysfakcji uśmiech, który rozświetlił mu twarz.

- No i z czego rżysz? – wycedziła powoli przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- W końcu jest coś, co cię krępuje – wymruczał.

Gdyby to od niej zależało, już by się zwijał z bólu na podłodze. Ale przecież miała go dostarczyć do hotelu w jednym kawałku. Postanowiła więc sięgnąć po inne argumenty.

- Wielki Draco Malfoy, zatwardziały Ślizgon i wróg szlam właśnie teraz przystawia się do mugolki – oznajmiła przesłodzonym tonem. – Nie sądzisz, że właśnie zawaliłeś rolę? A tak dobrze ci szło, Felton.

Zamarł i zaraz się odsunął od niej. Faktycznie, przez moment stracił poczucie, kim ona jest. Zupełnie jakby wokół nich była obecna magia.

- Już powiedziałem, że nie jestem tym pieprzonym Feltonem! – warknął. – Kto to, u diabła, jest?!

- Aktor, który wygląda kropka w kropkę jak ty. I nie ma brata bliźniaka. Nie wiem w co grasz, ale mam już dość tego udawania Malfoya. Jak długo można odgrywać postać literacką?!

Draco zamarł w połowie wciągania na siebie szarej koszulki i spojrzał na Amy, nie potrafiąc ukryć szoku, który malował się w jego oczach.

- Postać literacką?

- Jest cały siedmioksiąg o Potterze, Malfoyu, Lordzie Voldemorcie, Weasleyach i magicznej wojnie Wybrańca ze Złym. Dzisiaj jest premiera ostatniego filmu z całej serii. A w ogóle to czemu ja to tobie tłumaczę? Przecież masz być na premierze, a to oznacza, że jeśli nie zdążymy odstawić cię przed szesnastą do hotelu, to moja matka z hukiem wyleci z pracy. Pospiesz się.

Odwróciła się i sięgnęła do zasuwki, gdy nagle poczuła zaciskające się na jej nadgarstku palce.

- A co, jeśli ci udowodnię, że nie jestem tym całym Feltonem? – zapytał, stając za jej plecami.

Spojrzała na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, pełnym niedowierzania.

- Proponujesz zakład?

- Tak – odpowiedział błyskawicznie, czując, że w jego głowie układa się cały plan. – Jeśli udowodnię, że nie jestem Feltonem tylko sobą, spędzimy razem czas do jutra, do jedenastej piętnaście.

_Żegnaj nudo, witaj noclegu._

- A jeśli przegrasz? – zapytała. – Co z tego będę miała?

- Jedno życzenie.

- Trzy.

- Dwa.

- Stoi. – Odwróciła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Zacisnął palce na jej dłoni, uśmiechając się z niebywałą satysfakcją. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale Draco był stuprocentowo pewien, że to on wygra, chociaż był ciekawy jej życzeń.

- Przymierz buty, a ja pójdę po jakąś torbę na twój garnitur. I obciągnij tę koszulkę, jeśli nie masz ochoty być ofiarą zbiorowego gwałtu.

Chichocząc pod nosem z jego ogłupiałej miny, opuściła kabinę i znalazła ekspedientkę. Miła dziewczyna dość szybko znalazła dużą torbę, a Amy w tym czasie wybrała dla Draco czapkę z daszkiem.

_Jak zasłoni tę tlenioną czuprynę, to nie będzie robił za znak „Tu jestem!"._

Kiedy wróciła do niego, wychodził właśnie z przymierzalni. Na moment zaschło jej w ustach. Ale ten widok był wart każdego grzechu. Skarciła się w myślach, podchodząc do niego. Zresztą jaki gwiazdor filmowy zwróciłby na nią uwagę. Odpowiedź brzmiała: żaden. Upychał coś w prawej kieszeni, w drugiej trzymał czarny portfel, więc jednym ruchem naciągnęła mu czapkę na głowę.

- Świecisz tym blondem jak latarnia morska – wyjaśniła, nim zdołał otworzyć usta i zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie.

Pospiesznie poskładała jego ubranie, przez moment zastanawiając się, czy nie zostawić sobie jego krawata w razie, gdyby była potrzeba zaciągnięcia go gdzieś, ale stwierdziła, że nie mają czasu na zabawy. Buty włożyła do pudełka po adidasach i rozejrzała się, czy czegoś nie zostawił. Jeszcze by ją jego ochroniarze ganiali po mieście. Zaciągnęła go do kasy, gdzie sprzedawczyni odcięła metki, podliczyła zakupy i przyjęła nieco zaskoczona plik banknotów od chłopaka. W dobie płatności kartami kredytowymi regulowanie tak dużych zakupów gotówką było dość zaskakujące.

- Jestem głodny – stwierdził wielkopańskim tonem, kiedy odeszli zaledwie kilka jardów od sklepu.

Amy zerknęła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że pół godziny ani ich nie zbawi, ani też nie wtrąci do piekła.

- I się zaczyna – mruknęła pod nosem, przewracając oczami.

- Co się zaczyna?

- Gwiazdorskie zachcianki. Ostrzegam, że nie mamy czasu na żadne pięciogwiazdkowe restauracje, pomijając fakt, że żadne z nas nie jest odpowiednio ubrane.

Draco nie zdążył się ustosunkować do jej wypowiedzi, bo dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i wciągnęła do jakiegoś sklepu, wciskając się z nim pomiędzy wieszaki ze strojami na bale kostiumowe.

- Ani słowa – szepnęła i zatkała mu usta dłonią.

Usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale tylko przycisnęła mocniej rękę do jego ust i bezczelnie kopnęła w kostkę.

- Dobra, możemy iść – powiedziała w końcu, odsuwając się i ostrożnie wyglądając w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu.

- Raczysz powiedzieć, co to było? – zapytał lodowatym jak arktyczna zima głosem, rozcierając nogę.

- Twój fanklub właśnie przepłynął obok – odpowiedziała. – Jak się pospieszysz, to dogonisz te różowo-zielone cudactwa – dodała z czystą złośliwością i roześmiała się, widząc autentyczne przerażenie na twarzy Malfoya.

- To. Wcale. Nie. Jest. Śmieszne.

- Jak dla kogo. A właśnie, miałeś mi chyba coś udowodnić – przypomniała mu, przymierzając piracki kapelusz.

- Chcę coś zjeść – oznajmił wyniośle, jakby w ogóle nic nie powiedziała.

- Za jakie grzechy… - wymruczała pod nosem. – Zostań tutaj, jeśli nie chcesz wpaść na swoją różową armię fanek.

Wcisnęła mu na czapkę pirackie nakrycie, a sama opuściła sklep, kierując się do pobliskich delikatesów, gdzie sprzedawali pyszne, grillowane kanapki. Ledwie przekroczyła próg sklepu, dotarło do niej, że sama też wręcz umiera z głodu.

Draco odwiesił kapelusz na wieszak i przesunął się nieco w głąb pomieszczenia, by z braku innych opcji obejrzeć wystawiony towar. Przeszkadzała mu strasznie torba z garniturem i butami, którą Amy wcisnęła mu do rąk, gdy odchodzili od kasy, twierdząc, że sam ma nosić własne rzeczy i ona nie jest jego tragarzem. Była inteligentna, pyskata i szurnięta.

_Granger, Weasley i Lovegood w jednym _– pomyślał, okręcając się i niemal wpadając na ekspedientkę, która postanowiła podejść do jedynego w tym momencie klienta i namówić go na jakiś zakup.

Wyniosłe spojrzenie, jakim ją obdarzył, utwierdziło kobietę w przekonaniu, że chłopak musi być bardzo zamożny.

- Szuka pan czegoś specjalnego? – zagadnęła Malfoya.

- Nie.

- Wie pan, teraz są bardzo popularne magiczne bale, może więc zainteresowałby pana ten strój. – Sięgnęła w głąb wieszaka po swojej lewej stronie i wyjęła wściekle fioletową szatę z naszytymi złotymi gwiazdami, która bardziej przypominała staromodną koszulę nocną. – Do kompletu jest jeszcze spiczasta tiara i biała broda. Byłby pan idealnym Dumbledorem. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Blondyn patrzył na szatę jak gdyby to był Hagrid, oznajmiający mu, że jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Zwrócił wzrok na kobietę i ta momentalnie odwiesiła kostium na wieszak. Nie było to zbyt dziwne, bo Malfoy miał w oczach wyjątkowo wyraźnie odmalowaną chęć natychmiastowego mordu.

- To może ślizgońską szatę? Albo nie. Bardziej by do pana pasowała szata Gryfona.

Z radosnym uśmiechem podsunęła mu pod nos ubranie w kolorach Domu Lwa. Jeśli do tej pory jego spojrzenie mordowało, to teraz kładło trupem na miejscu. Kobieta cofnęła się, przestraszona złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy potencjalnego klienta.

- Radzę to natychmiast zabrać sprzed jego oczu – rozległ się dziewczęcy głos i gdy blondyn poderwał głowę, ujrzał Amy opierającą się o ladę i trzymającą w ręce dwie papierowe torebki. Dziewczyna krztusiła się ze śmiechu. – To zatwardziały Ślizgon.

- Tu nie wolno wchodzić z jedzeniem! – Ekspedientka zareagowała ostro.

- Przecież nic nie jem, ani niczym nie kruszę po pani podłodze.

- Tu nie wolno wchodzić z jedzeniem! – Ton głosu sprzedawczyni zaczynał wchodzić na wyższe rejestry i piszczeć niemiłosiernie.

- Idziemy – powiedziała, podchodząc do Malfoya i chwytając go za ramię. – Zanim szanowna pani nie tylko głosem, ale cała zacznie przypominać zaduszaną mysz.

Nie czekała na nic i wyciągnęła chłopaka nie tylko ze sklepu, ale i z budynku centrum handlowego.

Stali teraz na chodniku, nieco z boku przepływającej fali przechodniów. Amy wcisnęła towarzyszowi papierową torebkę, a z własnej wydobyła kanapkę i wgryzła się w nią dość zachłannie.

- Mamy jeść na ulicy? – Jasne brwi uniosły się odrobinę.

- A to jakiś problem, panie aktorze? – zapytała, nagle wpadając w złość.

Sądziła, że skończył już z fochami, wyniosłością i zachciankami na poziomie niewiadomo jak wielkiej gwiazdy.

- Nie jestem aktorem! Ile razy mam ci o tym przypominać?!

- Stary, nie bądź rura i nie pękaj. Pójdzie ci żyłka i wylądujesz albo na intensywnej terapii albo na cmentarzu. – Zerknęła na zegarek i rozejrzała się w dół i górę ulicy. – Jedz tę kanapkę. W metrze będzie teraz taki tłok, że beczka śledzi jest przy tym czystym luksusem.

Odebrała od niego torbę z garniturem, mając pełną świadomość faktu, że chłopak prędzej by się zabił, niż zdołał ogarnąć jedzenie oraz niesienie własnych rzeczy.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – wycedził, odpakowując starannie papier i zaglądając ostrożnie pomiędzy dwie kromki chleba.

- To zachowuj się na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata, a nie na trzynaście – prychnęła i ruszyła w stronę zejścia do metra.

- Mam osiemnaście lat – mruknął pod nosem, ale dziewczyna już tego nie usłyszała.

Przyspieszył kroku i starał się jej nie zgubić w tłumie ludzi. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że nie wie czym jest to całe metro, a także tym, że Amy najwyraźniej nie zamierza za nim czekać. Jeszcze bardziej go irytowało to, że nie ma swojej różdżki. Do tej pory wszystko toczyło się tak szybko i intensywnie, że nie zwracał na ten mankament uwagi. Jednak teraz czuł się tak, jakby zabrano mu rękę.

Dogonił ją dopiero przy zejściu do podziemi. Czekała na niego oparta o barierkę, gadając do tego czarnego prostokąta, którym wcześniej zrobiła mu zdjęcie.

- … nie jestem… Mamo! Dam sobie radę do jutra… Nie dzwoń do Josha. Po co go chcesz ściągać z Harriman? Przecież wiesz, że jak przerwie projekt, to nie zaliczy semestru. Dam sobie radę sama… Mamo! Muszę kończyć, metro mi ucieknie. Co? Nie, nie jadę jeszcze do domu. Dobrze, zrobię zakupy. – Rozłączyła się i wcisnęła telefon w kieszeń jeansów. – Jasny gwint! – wybuchła znienacka.

Draco przyglądał się temu w milczeniu, nieco zaintrygowany i bardziej nie rozumiejący, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W głębi duszy już obmyślał plan okrutnej zemsty na poczwarze z lustra. Skopie jej gębę tak, że nie będzie wiedziała którędy na drugą stronę.

- Przestań się tak szczerzyć, bo cię wyślą do psychiatryka – burknęła do chłopaka i wepchnęła mu w objęcia jego torbę, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni dwa żetony i jeden wcisnęła w dłoń Malfoya. – I nie zgub, bo będziesz leciał biegiem przeszło piętnaście przecznic.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że bywasz zjadliwą jędzą? – Nie wytrzymał i powiedział to, co mu od dłuższego czasu już chodziło po głowie.

Nie spodziewał się, że Amy wybuchnie śmiechem. Na tyle głośnym, że parę osób się na nich obejrzało.

- Chodź, metro nam ucieknie – wykrztusiła, próbując dojść do stanu jako takiej powagi.

Gdy chłopak nadal stał jak przyrośnięty, chwyciła go za wolną rękę i pociągnęła na schody. Oczywiście Draco próbował się jej wyrwać, w końcu nie będzie go dotykała mugolka, ale dziewczyna trzymała go mocno i po którymś z kolei szarpnięciu z jego strony zatrzymała się, odwróciła i cichym głosem oznajmiła mu, że skróci go o dość ważny fragment ciała, jeśli nadal będzie stroił fochy niczym rozpuszczony smarkacz. Malfoy w swojej wyniosłości obraził się i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zszedł za Amy na peron, bez słowa wrzucił żeton przy bramce i tak samo w ciszy wsiadł do wagonu. Chociaż go korciło, by wypytać towarzyszkę o to wszystko, co było dla niego nieznane i nowe, milczał jak zaklęty.

Wysiedli na stacji Columbus Circle przy Pięćdziesiątej Dziewiątej Zachodniej. Dwie minuty drogi od Mandarin Oriental Hotel, w którym zatrzymali się wszyscy najważniejsi goście, w tym czwórka gwiazd ostatniej części filmowej sagi o Harrym Potterze. I tam właśnie miała odstawić swojego towarzysza, nim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, że go nie ma. Oczywiście cała Sześćdziesiąta Zachodnia była zatarasowana przez coraz liczniejsze grupki fanek i fanów. Amy nerwowo spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że to dziwne, bo przecież jeszcze nic nie powinno się dziać. Zerknęła na główne wejście do hotelu, przed które zajechała czarna, długa limuzyna, a natężenie pisków zgromadzonych dziewczynek, dziewczyn i kobiet wzrosło, kiedy drzwi hotelowego hallu się otworzyły i w towarzystwie ochrony oraz asystentów wyszedł Daniel Radcliffe, potem Emma Watson, za nią Rupert Grint, a na końcu… Tom Felton! Miał krótko ostrzyżone, ciemnoblond włosy i lekki zarost na twarzy. Grupki fanek zaczęły wtedy skandować jego nazwisko, potrząsając transparentami z napisami w stylu: „Tom Felton – kochamy Cię!"

- Mówiłem, że nie jestem żadnym Feltonem. – Głos jak z horroru rozbrzmiał za jej plecami, kiedy Tom wsiadł już do limuzyny.

Gdyby miała wrażliwsze nerwy, to pewnie albo wrzasnęłaby przestraszona albo odwróciłaby się i przywaliła mu na odlew z pięści. Jednak stan wrażliwości Amy na budzące grozę wydarzenia równał się temu, w którym się znajdowała, kiedy pożerała przed ekranem komputera żelki w kształcie długich gąsienic. Odwróciła się do niego i w pierwszym odruchu ostrożnie, niczym w filmie science-fiction, dotknęła palcem torsu Draco, natychmiast cofając dłoń, kiedy poczuła, że jest z krwi i kości.

- Jak...? – Otwierała usta w zdumieniu, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę się właśnie dzieje.

Draco stał za plecami Amy, patrząc na tutejszego Pottera, który wbił się w garnitur, następnie na Granger z przylizanymi włosami, czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, ubraną w dziwaczną suknię.

_Wygląda jak przebrany szop._

Świętą Trójcę dopełniał miejscowy Weasley, do którego fanki wydzierały się per Rupi. Malfoy omal się nie zadławił powietrzem, gdy zobaczył Łasicowatego. Garnitur opinał się ciasno na rudzielcu, a włosy wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie miały bliskiego, czułego spotkania ze grzebieniem. Jednak prawdziwy szok pojawił się, gdy z hotelu wyłonił się ów słynny Tom Felton. Natężenie dźwięku gwałtownie wzrosło, a zebrany tłum płci żeńskiej omal nie zaczął się sam tratować. Draco wpatrywał się w Toma z otwartymi ustami, czując jak zimny dreszcz przenika jego ciało na wskroś. Felton był również w garniturze, ale bez krawata i w rozpiętej pod szyją, białej koszuli prezentował się mało formalnie. Różnili się od siebie jedynie kolorem i długością włosów. Poza tym byli identyczni jak dwie krople wody. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy jego klon wsiadł do limuzyny i zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. Kilka sekund później dobitnie oznajmił Amy, że się pomyliła. A ona go pomacała i popatrzyła na niego, jakby zmienił się w szyszymorę. Jąkała się, nie potrafiąc niczego powiedzieć. W ogóle nie ukrywał rozbawienia jej ogłupiałą miną. I chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd się znalazł po tej stronie lustra, naprawdę dobrze się bawił, wręcz wyśmienicie.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Rozdział miał się pojawić wczoraj, ale nastąpił lekki poślizg. Następny powinien być już w normalnym terminie, czyli w sobotę/niedzielę. Kanonu może być nieco mniej, ale myślę, że nie będzie to zbytnio przeszkadzało :)

_**Rozdział 2 – Od nienawiści do… czego?**_

Central Park w późno popołudniowej porze był już prawie wyludniony, a przynajmniej ta zadrzewiona część niedaleko Columbus Circle. Malfoy rozsiadł się, zajmując niemalże połowę długości ławki. Pozostały kawałek zajmowała Amy, przetrawiająca fakt, że chłopak, którego do tej pory uważała za fikcyjną, książkowo-filmową postać, siedzi tuż obok, oddycha, gada, robi głupie miny – pełen serwis. Natomiast Draco uśmiechał się jak nie przymierzając psychopata tuż przed dokonaniem wyjątkowo krwistej zbrodni.

- Jesteś sobowtórem Feltona! – wykrzyknęła, prostując się i z wyrazem tryumfu wpatrując się w szare oczy towarzyszącego jej chłopaka.

- Czym? – zapytał, gubiąc gdzieś uśmiech i marszcząc dość zabawnie brwi.

- Sobowtórem – powtórzyła i ciągnęła dalej. – Jesteś tak podobny do Toma, że czasem zamiast niego pokazujesz się publicznie. Inaczej nie potrafię tego waszego podobieństwa wyjaśnić.

Spojrzał na Amy z głębokim politowaniem. A także z irytacją, bo miał nadzieję, że po wydarzeniach sprzed hotelu w końcu mu uwierzyła.

_A niech to hipogryf kopnie Pottera w…!_

- Nie jestem nim! – wyrzucił z siebie podniesionym głosem. – Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem czarodziejem. Ta głupia Granger wepchnęła mnie w lustro u „Borgina i Burkesa" i dlatego tu jestem!

- To gdzie masz różdżkę, czarodzieju? – zapytała z jawną kpiną w głosie.

- Lustro mi ją zabrało – warknął w skrajnej irytacji.

Dziewczyna wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, co tylko wzmogło jego frustrację.

- Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę zabawny. Ale żeby lustro miało kraść różdżki? No daj spokój, to czysta fantastyka.

Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Nie pomogło. A zatem do dwudziestu. Też nic. W końcu doliczył do trzydziestu i wtedy przestał mieć ochotę na duszenie tej wyjątkowo irytującej go mugolki. Wstał, rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych innych ludzi. Stanął przed Amy.

- Przestań się śmiać. Bądź cicho i patrz – oznajmił tonem Snape'a, który rozpoczyna lekcję eliksirów.

Od dziewczyny dzieliło go może z pięć stóp. Wyciągnął prawą rękę lekko do przodu i się skupił. W myślach wypowiadał starannie _Avis_. Zajęło mu kilka długich minut wyczarowanie przy pomocy magii bezróżdżkowej stadka trzech śpiewających ptaszków.

Amy zerwała się jak oparzona, gdy tuż przed nią pojawiła się trójka nadzwyczaj żywych ptaszków.

- Co… co to jest?!

- Magia.

- I co teraz? Wyciągniesz królika z kapelusza? – zapytała, gdy po prawie minucie zdołała odzyskać zdolność do formułowania na głos własnych myśli.

Draco z wściekłością chwycił jej dłoń i położył palce dziewczyny na wewnętrznej stronie swojego lewego przedramienia.

- Czujesz?! – warknął.

Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, gdy pod opuszkami poczuła cienkie blizny. Przez chwile badała je jak ślepiec, a potem odwróciła rękę chłopaka do światła i przyjrzała się uważnie wypukłej plątaninie kresek na skórze swojego towarzysza. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i niemalże od niego odskoczyła.

- To jest sen – wymamrotała, patrząc na blondyna jak na ducha. – To musi być sen. Albo ktoś mnie wkręca. Bo to nie może być prawda. – Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

A ofiara złośliwego lustra miała w tym momencie ochotę walnąć głową w mur. I to już drugi raz w ciągu kilku godzin spędzonych razem. Malfoy usiadł na ławce, zdjął czapkę i rzucił ją na oślep obok siebie, po czym zasłonił dłońmi twarz, opierając łokcie na kolanach i pochylając się do przodu. Typowa postawa człowieka zrezygnowanego, by nie powiedzieć, że załamanego. Ćwierkając ptaszki zaczęły go irytować, więc machnął od niechcenia ręką, nawet nie patrząc w tamtym kierunku i znikły z cichym pufnięciem. Pełne zaskoczenia westchnienie i nieokreślony dźwięk zmusiły go do wyprostowania i spojrzenia w bok. Zaszokowana Amy, której oczy były wielkie jak spodeczki, przenosiła spojrzenie z miejsca, w którym jeszcze latały magiczne ptaszyny, na niego i z powrotem. Potem opadła na ławkę obok niego, a on w ostatniej chwili uratował swoją czapkę przed zgnieceniem. Wyciągnęła na oślep rękę w bok i pomacała jego plecy.

- A niech mnie Obelix kopnie… - wyszeptała z nutą zgrozy w głosie. – Czuję się jak ten dzieciak w „Bohaterze ostatniej akcji".

- W czym?

- To film. Chłopak dostał taki złoty bilet na seans do kina i w międzyczasie coś się stało. Wszedł do filmu, a potem wyciągnął z niego głównego bohatera do swojego świata. Tylko mi nie próbuj wmawiać, że się tu zjawiłeś w taki sam sposób.

- Przez lustro. Granger mnie w nie wepchnęła, kiedy prawie nazwałem ją szla… - urwał nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że niemal znów powiedział to słowo na głos, a przecież obiecał Severusowi.

- Szlamą?

- Mhm – mruknął.

- Czuję się irracjonalnie – oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo rozmawiam z tobą.

- I to niby ma być irracjonalne?

- A dziwisz się? W końcu do tej pory istniałeś tutaj jako książkowa i filmowa postać. Fikcyjna postać. Choć muszę przyznać, że się różnisz od tego, co czytałam o tobie.

Odsunęła się nieco od niego, co w pierwszej chwili odczytał jako jawny afront, ale zaraz się okręciła w miejscu, uginając nogi w kolanach i stawiając stopy na krawędzi siedziska ławki. Głowę zaś bezczelnie oparła na jego udzie. Malfoy zamarł jak rażony piorunem. Było to tak nieoczekiwane, że nie potrafił nawet zareagować odpowiednio, czyli wstać i pozwolić, by spadła na ziemię.

- A czym się różnię? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Zostałeś opisany jako wredny dupek, który ma zapędy dyktatorskie, zasłania się tatusiem i kumplami, a sam nic nie potrafi zrobić.

Powiedziała to całkowicie lekkim tonem i Draco poczuł się tak, jakby przywaliła mu prosto w żołądek. Zapowietrzył się i nie wiedział przez moment jak powinien zareagować. A kiedy w końcu ochłonął, dwa jakże odrębne, ale jednak powiązane wydarzenia skutecznie mu przeszkodziły w wyrażeniu najświętszego oburzenia.

- TOM! – dobiegło z jego lewej strony.

- TAM JEST FELTON! – chóralny wrzask z prawej niemalże odbił się echem od asfaltowej ścieżki.

Oboje natychmiast się poderwali z ławki, dostrzegając, że zostali wzięci w dwa ognie. Po lewej stało stadko dziewcząt w wieku poniżej siedemnastu lat, odzianych w hogwarckie szaty w barwach Slytherinu. Natomiast z prawej byli otoczeni przez oddział różowo-zielonych dziewczątek, które już wcześniej chciały na niego napaść. Za nimi były krzaki, przed nimi stroma skarpa. A ścieżkę w obu kierunkach zastawiały dwa bataliony psychofanek. Wymienili się spojrzeniami, w których wyraźnie malowała się chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki.

- Gdybym tylko miał różdżkę… - mruknął pod nosem, wściekły, że nic nie może zrobić.

- Wierz mi, marzę tak samo jak i ty, by je wszystkie położyć trupem – szepnęła Amy z nieskrywaną złośliwością. – Ale chyba mam lepszy pomysł. Improwizuj. Mordować mnie będziesz później, jak się ich pozbędziemy.

Ostatnie słowo dziewczyny wybrzmiało tuż przed tym, jak zostali otoczeni szczelnym kręgiem napastniczek.

- Zabieraj się stąd, zdziro! – syknęła najodważniejsza z frakcji ślizgońskiej.

- No właśnie! Spadaj i to już! – zawtórowała jej liderka drugiej grupy.

Amy spojrzała na nie, jakby właśnie zmieniły się w małe, fioletowe świnki i zaczęły chrząkać. A potem parsknęła kpiącym śmiechem.

- Nie wiem czego się nawąchałyście, ale radzę to odstawić – powiedziała z politowaniem, brzmiącym wyjątkowo wyraźnie w tonie jej głosu.

- Ej! Ona była wtedy na ulicy! Porwała Toma i uciekała z nim! – wykrzyczała przywódczyni różowych.

Draco już nabierał powietrza, by wykrzyczeć tym mugolskim idiotkom, że nie jest żadnym Tomem „Pieprzonym" Feltonem. Jednak ubiegła go Amy.

- Barbie, Felton teraz siedzi w Avery Fisher Hall i ogląda z innymi premierę ostatniego Pottera. Już ci ten róż na łeb siadł, skoro sądzisz, że człowiek potrafi się rozdwoić. Hello?! Czas na powrót do rzeczywistości.

- Nie pyskuj! Nas jest więcej! – krzyknęło kilka dziewcząt.

- I co z tego? – zapytała buńczucznie. – Jazda stąd, zanim zacznę seryjnie wybijać zęby i robić makijaże w stylu pandy.

- Ty możesz iść, Tom zostaje.

- Banda idiotek – wymruczała pod nosem. – To jest Drake, a nie Tom. I jest moim chłopakiem. Chcecie własnego blondyna, to zmiatajcie go szukać gdzie indziej, bo ten jest mój. Dotarło, czy może mam wam przeliterować?

- Taa…

- Jasne…

- Akurat ci uwierzymy!

- Chcecie dowodu? To proszę bardzo! – warknęła, doprowadzona do ostateczności przez to stado idiotek o kolektywnym móżdżku wielkości ziarenka ryżu.

Odwróciła się do Draco i objęła go za szyję lewą ręką, wsuwając dłoń w blond włosy. Przyciągnęła jego głowę do swojej i namiętnie pocałowała w usta chłopaka, w którego oczach malowało się zaskoczenie. Drgnął, gdy palce jej prawej dłoni zacisnęły się na jego pośladku. Poczuła, jak jego usta wyginają się w uśmieszku, który widywała u filmowego Severusa za każdym razem, kiedy planował coś wyjątkowo paskudnego. I nie pomyliła się. Sekundę później poczuła malfoyową dłoń tam, gdzie plecy już dawno straciły swą szlachetną nazwę, a druga wsunęła się pod jej bluzkę. Omal się nie udławiła z wrażenia. Tym bardziej, że chłopak postanowił pójść na całość, pokazując ich widowni, że żadne z nich nie gra, i pogłębił pocałunek. Ich ciała niemal się stopiły w jedno i oboje zapomnieli, że nie są sami. Kiedy osiągnęli granicę wytrzymałości na brak tlenu i oderwali się zdyszani od siebie, ujrzeli , że wokół nich nie ma już nikogo, a w oddali widzą plecy obu stad psychofanek, które najwyraźniej się pocieszały nawzajem i poklepywały po plecach, opuszczając plac boju ze zwieszonymi głowami.

Amy stwierdziła, że musi usiąść i opadła mało elegancko na ławkę. Usta i płuca paliły ją niemalże żywym ogniem. Te pierwsze od pocałunku, a drugie z braku dopływu większej ilości powietrza przez dłuższy czas.

- Gdybyś próbował mnie przekonać, że jesteś aktorem, to po tym bym uwierzyła bez dalszych zastrzeżeń.

Draco spojrzał na nią, zaczynając się gotować na sam dźwięk słowa „aktor". Dziewczyna w duchu stwierdziła z rozbawieniem, że gdyby był postacią z kreskówki, to para z dzikim gwizdem wydobywałaby się z jego uszu.

- Zanim zaczniesz mnie dusić, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że wierzę w to, co mi powiedziałeś o sobie… Draco.

- Nareszcie – mruknął, siadając obok niej.

- Chociaż nadal mam takie dziwne uczucie, że być może to jest sen – dodała po chwili, odchylając się i przymykając powieki.

Przez długie minuty siedzieli bez słowa, rozkoszując się dźwiękami parku. Ciszę przerwał dźwięk komórki dziewczyny. MMS zawierał zdjęcie kartki z listą zakupów. Westchnęła i schowała telefon do kieszeni spodni.

- Muszę wracać do domu – powiedziała, wstając i przerzucając pasek torby przez ramię.

Chłopak poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dziękuję, że pozbyłaś się tamtych dziewczyn – odezwał się chłodnym tonem, który wywołał na twarzy Amy wyraz zaskoczenia, a potem żalu i złości.

- Nie ma sprawy. Cześć – odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z parku.

Uszła może z dwanaście jardów, zanim stanęła i obejrzała się za siebie. Malfoy siedział na ławce, opierając ręce na kolanach, pochylony i przygarbiony. To, kim był, nadal budziło w niej wrażenie, że to jest jakiś program z ukrytą kamerą.

_Ale te ptaki i ta blizna…_

_I ten cholerny zakład! _

Tak, zakład, o którym zapomniała. Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją pierwsza kropla zimnego deszczu, która spadła jej na kark.

- Obym tego nie żałowała – powiedziała do siebie na głos i skierowała kroki w stronę opuszczonego przed momentem blond arystokraty.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu odezwał się do niej tak obojętnie, gdy stwierdziła, że musi iść do domu. Może dlatego, że nie zainteresowała się, co się z nim stanie. Tak, ego Malfoya zostało boleśnie ubodzone i zareagowało atakiem. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, jak się zmienia wyraz jej twarzy, natychmiast zaczął żałować tonu jakiego użył. Jednak już nie mógł tego cofnąć, nawet gdyby chciał. Siedział więc w bezruchu, wbijając wzrok w asfalt i nie reagując ani na pierwsze, ani na następne krople deszczu.

- Wiem, że jesteś jak to Ślizgon sprytny i inteligentny, ale czasem zachowujesz się jak głąb.

Wesoły głos zmusił go do wyprostowania się. Amy stała przed nim z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach i wyciągniętą ręką.

- Głąb? – Jasne brwi powędrowały w górę.

- Tak, głąb. Jeszcze tylko nie wiem czy kapuściany, czy kalafiorowy. – Parsknęła śmiechem. – Zaczyna padać coraz mocniej. No co tak patrzysz? Chyba naprawdę nie sądziłeś, że cię tu zostawię na łaskę miejscowych bezdomnych, co? Poza tym przegrałam ten głupi zakład i jestem na ciebie skazana.

- Eee…

- „Eee" to kwestia Pottera, a nie twoja. Ruszysz w końcu te swoje arystokratyczne cztery litery? Proponuję ci nocleg u siebie, a ty siedzisz, jakbyś zapuścił tu korzenie.

- Nie porównuj mnie z Potterem – syknął, podrywając się z ławki i patrząc na nią z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, który momentalnie znikł, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać.

Zrozumiał wtedy, że dał się perfidnie podpuścić.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne – burknął obrażony.

- Jest, tylko jeszcze tego nie dostrzegasz. Chodź, złapiemy taksówkę, bo inaczej przemokniemy do szczętu, a ja nie mam ochoty łapać przeziębienia w środku lata.

Wcisnęła mu do jednej ręki torbę z garniturem, która do tej pory leżała zapomniana przy ławce, chwyciła go mocno za drugą i pobiegli razem w stronę Columbus Circle.

Kiedy byli w połowie trasy do mieszkania Amy, nastąpiło oberwanie chmury i z nieba lunęła ściana deszczu. Chociaż taksówka stanęła tuż przed budynkiem, w którym dziewczyna mieszkała, to te kilka jardów, jakie mieli do przebycia, wystarczyło, by oboje wyglądali jak zmokłe świnki morskie. Po wejściu do niedużego hallu, szerokimi schodami udali się na drugie piętro, zostawiając mokre ślady na stopniach. Po kilkunastu sekundach mocowania się z zamkami, znaleźli się w środku.

- Wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia - stwierdziła po zapaleniu światła i rzuciła torby, swoją i jego, na podłogę przy niedużej komódce.

- Sama nie prezentujesz się lepiej – wytknął jej, popisując się refleksem.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała ironicznie, otwierając najbliższe drzwi i wpychając tam chłopaka.

Zapaliła światło i zobaczył, że są w niedużej, ale funkcjonalnie urządzonej łazience, w której dominowała łagodna zieleń i biel.

- Zdejmij buty i zaczekaj – rzuciła i wyszła.

- Bywasz strasznie apodyktyczna! – zawołał za nią.

- Wiem! – odkrzyknęła wesoło z głębi mieszkania.

Po chwili wróciła z niedużym stosikiem ubrań, który położyła na blacie obok umywalki.

- Masz tutaj skarpetki, bieliznę, koszulkę, bluzę i spodnie. Wszystko jest nowe.

Następnie wyjaśniła mu co do czego służy i jak się obsługuje regulator temperatury przy prysznicu oraz dała ręczniki.

- Mokre ciuchy zostaw na podłodze, wrzucę je później do pralki – dodała na koniec, wyciskając z włosów wodę nad umywalką i związując je kawałkiem rzemyka.

- Wychodzisz? – zapytał, widząc, że wyciąga z szafy w przedpokoju parasol.

- Muszę zrobić zakupy. Postaraj się niczego nie wysadzić.

- Nie jestem Longbottomem – oznajmił wyniośle.

- Całkowicie nim nie jesteś – roześmiała się i wyszła, zostawiając go w stanie lekkiego ogłupienia.

Wrócił do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- To nie może być aż takie trudne – mruknął do siebie i zaczął się rozbierać.

Amy cieszyła się, że pomimo ulewy nie ma wiatru i nie zamieni się w słynną latającą nianię. Dotarcie do sklepu zajęło jej jednak dwa razy więcej czasu niż zwykle. Parasol co prawda dawał dość dobrą osłonę, jednak w trampkach już jej chlupotało. Na szczęście nie była jedyną przemoczoną istotą w sklepie, do którego właśnie weszła. Większość osób snuła się między półkami, zerkając często za okno. Najwyraźniej zamierzali przeczekać większość ulewy w tym miejscu. Szybko wybrała potrzebne rzeczy z listy od matki, dorzuciła kilka paczek ciastek i butelek soku do całości i udała się do kasy.

Gdy znalazła się ponownie przed drzwiami mieszkania, po ich otwarciu została ogłuszona kakofonią dźwięków, w których koncert Beethovena oraz „I Feel Good" Jamesa Browna tworzyły upiorny jazgot. Wniosła zakupy do kuchni, wcześniej zzuwając buty i udała się do salonu, na środku którego stał bezradnie Malfoy, odziany już w suche ubranie, z wilgotnymi włosami i z paniką w wyrazie twarzy. Na fotelu dostrzegła uniwersalnego pilota i dwoma przyciskami wyłączyła wszystko. Cisza, jaka wtedy zapadła, była porażająca.

- Usiadłeś na tym i włączyło się wszystko na raz – wyjaśniła, potrząsając urządzeniem i przezornie odstawiając je na półkę obok telewizora.

Prawie się roześmiała, widząc w jego oczach ulgę.

- Jeśli chcesz czegoś posłuchać to po swojej lewej masz całą półkę różnych płyt.

Podeszła bliżej i po kolei wytłumaczyła, jak się obsługuje wieżę, gdzie wkłada płyty, którą stroną i które przyciski od czego są. Musiała przyznać, że uczył się błyskawicznie, co już samo w sobie było zastanawiające, bo przecież to był Draco Malfoy, wróg szlam, pogromca mugoli, wyniosły arystokrata. A może się myliła i literacka postać była po prostu literacką postacią, a ten chłopaka z innego świata był inny. Zostawiła go buszującego w zbiorach muzycznych, udając się najpierw po suche ubranie do swojego pokoju, a potem do łazienki. Zabrała swoje buty z przedpokoju i wraz z adidasami Draco, wrzuciła je do suszarki, a mokre ubrania swoje i jego do pralki. Gorący prysznic okazał się być szczytem jej marzeń na tę chwilę.

Kiedy wszystko się włączyło, cichy głosik w głowie Malfoya zaczął sobie z niego w najlepsze kpić, szczególnie starannie wyśmiewając brak zaliczonego mugoloznawstwa.

_Gdybyś chodził na te zajęcia, to nie stałbyś jak taki baran na środku pokoju, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. Granger ładnie cię urządziła._

Wiedział doskonale, że wyszedł na idiotę, gdy się gapił z taką wdzięcznością na Amy po tym, jak wyłączyła wszystko. Co więcej, bez żadnego wywyższania się objaśniła mu obsługę tej maszynerii do odtwarzania muzyki. Dobrze wiedział, że na jej miejscu albo by nic nie zrobił albo jego wyjaśnienia byłyby wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne i okraszone ironicznymi uwagami. Wyjął jedną z płyt i nawet nie patrząc na okładkę, włożył do odtwarzacza.

_Is someone getting the best_

_The best, the best, the best of you?_

- Foo Fighters.

Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że omal nie krzyknął przestraszony. Tak się zatopił we własne myśli, że nie usłyszał kroków Amy. Odruchowo spojrzał na jej stopy, na których miała same skarpetki. Podobnie jak on.

- Tak się nazywa ten zespół – wyjaśniła.

- Dziwacznie – mruknął.

- Fatalne Jędze jeszcze dziwaczniej.

Roześmiała się i pokazała mu język.

- Zdaje się, że wiesz o mnie więcej, niż bym chciał.

- A żebyś wiedział – stwierdziła tajemniczo.

- Na przykład co?

Na kilka sekund wpadła w panikę i poczuła się jak bohaterka filmu o podróżach w czasie. A skoro jego rzeczywistość została w jej świecie zamknięta w siedmiu tomach opowieści o magii, to nie powinna mieszać w cudzym życiu. Tym bardziej, że pomimo całej nieszczęsności epilogu, to Malfoy był szczęśliwy. I po co psuć coś, co ma działać dobrze. Postanowiła więc zmyślić coś. Wilk syty i owca cała.

- Hmm… - zrobiła zamyśloną minę i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, jakby chciała obejść salon od drugiej strony. – Na przykład to, że będziesz mężem Parkinson i będziecie mieli czwórkę dzieci.

Draco najpierw pobladł, a potem zzieleniał, wyglądając tak, jakby miał ponownie obejrzeć zjedzoną wcześniej kanapkę. Nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się.

- Podobno jesteś taki sprytny, a dałeś się nabrać.

Zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na nią jak na potencjalną ofiarę, za co otrzymał kpiące spojrzenie Amy, która na dodatek pokazała mu język.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, które zrobiło pierwszy ruch, ale po chwili gonili się po salonie jak małe dzieci. I akurat ten moment wybrał sobie brat Amy, Josh, na powrót do domu. Z początku sądził, że siostra zaprosiła którąś ze swoich licznych koleżanek i się wygłupiają, ale kiedy stanął w wejściu do salonu, owa koleżanka zyskała wizualną postać wysokiego blondyna, którego widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Oparty o ścianę czekał, aż go raczą zauważyć. Gdy to się stało, Amy zaklęła głośno, gwałtownie się zatrzymując. Draco na nią wpadł z rozpędu i oboje znaleźli się na dywanie za sofą. Josh z zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w ciekawe odgłosy turlania się. Podszedł do wieży i wyłączył muzykę.

- Może już stamtąd wyjdziecie, co?


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N Wcześniej nie chciałam o tym pisać, ale teraz pragnę zaznaczyć, że __akcja w magicznym świecie dzieje się w dniu 11 lipca 1998 roku na Nokturnie. Natomiast akcja po drugiej stronie lustra ma miejsce w Nowym Yorku, także 11 lipca, ale 2011 roku. A dokładniej w dniu nowojorskiej premiery drugiej części Insygniów Śmierci. Wykorzystałam tu motyw światów równoległych._

_**Rozdział 3 – Wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy**_

Pierwsza zza oparcia kanapy wyłoniła się Amy, dopiero później Draco.

- Czemu on ma na sobie moje nowe ciuchy?

- Bo złapała nas ulewa, głąbie – odpowiedziała bratu słodkim tonem. – Draco, poznaj mojego brata Josha.

Malfoy skinął głową brunetowi, który patrzył na niego twardym wzrokiem. Podobne spojrzenie mieli bracia Weasleyowie, gdy chodziło o ich małą siostrzyczkę.

- Miałeś być w Harriman do końca sierpnia.

Amy wcale nie zamierzała mu mówić, kim tak naprawdę jest towarzyszący jej blondyn. Zresztą jej racjonalny braciszek, który nie wierzył w nic, czego nie dało się udowodnić naukowo, z całą pewnością i ją i Malfoya odesłałby do psychiatry.

- Przyjechałem po świeże ubrania.

- Po jedenastu dniach? Zabrałeś ze sobą tyle, że powinno wystarczyć co najmniej na trzy tygodnie – wytknęła bezczelnie Joshowi wpadkę w planie. – Mama cię ściągnęła, prawda?

- I tak miałem przyjechać po resztę sprzętu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Dzwoniła do mnie, bo Shondra widziała ciebie i jego, kiedy zamykaliście się w łazience w centrum na Times Square. A teraz on jest tutaj.

Wspominając o Malfoyu, wskazał na niego ruchem głowy. Draco profilaktycznie odsunął się od Amy, której wyraz twarzy wskazywał na nieokiełznane pragnienie krwistego mordu. Przypomniał sobie, że Avery czasem też tak wyglądał, gdy przed torturami wybierał nóż.

- Powiedziałam jej, że sobie poradzę do jutra. Czy ja naprawdę muszę wszystko literować?!

- Tak jak ostatnim razem?

- Zamilcz, jeśli planujesz się w przyszłości rozmnażać – warknęła.

- Mówiła ci, Drake, co się stało jak została ostatnim razem sama w domu? – zwrócił się do blondyna.

- Draco, nie Drake – skorygowała brata kolejnym warknięciem. – Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziesz śpiewał w operze kobiece partie.

Blondyn ledwo zdołał zachować powagę, jednak jego ślizgońska natura nie pozwoliła zsolidaryzować się z bratem dziewczyny. Josh objął wściekłą na niego siostrę jedną ręką, a dłonią drugiej zasłonił jej usta.

- Zrobiła imprezę dla kilku osób z klasy, upili się i zrobili ognisko w wannie, chcąc opiec pianki. Zapomniałem dodać, że do rozpalenia ognia użyli dwóch krzeseł z ku…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo pięść siostry trafiła go w splot słoneczny. Niezbyt mocno co prawda, ale zabolało i zgiął się w pół, puszczając Amy, która wykorzystała sytuację i trzepnęła go dłonią przez tył głowy.

- Idiota! Szkoda, że jakiś niedźwiedź nie zatopił zębów w twoim kościstym tyłku! – krzyknęła i wyszła pospiesznie z salonu, by po chwili trzasnąć drzwiami od swojego pokoju.

Draco patrzył na to, jakby właśnie zobaczył Voldemorta odzianego w różową sukienkę i tańczącego macarenę. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię.

- Nie przejmuj się, przejdzie jej. Chodź, napijemy się piwa.

Pchnął blondyna w stronę kuchni.

Amy po trzaśnięciu drzwiami, miała ochotę coś zdemolować albo kogoś zamordować. Brata nie mogła utłuc z oczywistych względów. W końcu bywał czasem przydatny. Chwyciła za słuchawkę i wybrała numer do Shondry i bardzo dobitnie jej wytłumaczyła, że nie chce jej więcej widzieć na oczy. Potem zgasiła światło i położyła się na łóżku. Blask księżyca wpadał przez okno, odrobinę rozjaśniając panujący w pokoju mrok. Wpatrywała się w gwiazdki na suficie, który jej tata nakleił kilka lat temu. Ostatni prezent dla córki, zanim odszedł do innej kobiety. Od tamtej pory rzadko go widywała. By nie myśleć o wstydzie, w jaki wpędził ją Josh, powędrowała myślami do najlepszych wspomnień o ojcu.

Zza ściany dobiegły ją stłumione okrzyki brata, który jak zwykle dopadł kanału sportowego na kablówce i żywiołowo kibicował jednej z wielu ulubionych drużyn. Nieoczekiwanie drzwi do jej pokoju cicho się otwarły. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc udawać uśpioną, ale najwyraźniej ślizgoński spryt działał zawsze i wszędzie.

- Wiem, że nie śpisz – odezwał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podchodząc bliżej jej łóżka.

- Też mi odkrycie. Znudziło ci się gapienie na sportowe zmagania… czegokolwiek, co teraz Josh ogląda?

- Mugolskie sporty mnie nie interesują – stwierdził z wyższością.

- No tak. Przecież latanie na miotle jest znacznie bardziej ekscytujące. Zwłaszcza spadanie z kilkudziesięciu jardów na twarde boisko.

- To Potter spadł, nie ja.

- Ale złapał znicza.

- Połknął go.

- Jeden pies.

- Czemu nie zapalasz światła? – zapytał, nieoczekiwanie zmieniając temat.

- Bo mrok jest fajniejszy. I gdy jest jasno, to nie widać gwiazd.

- Gwiazd?

- Na suficie.

Spojrzał w górę i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w migoczące punkciki. Jedne były większe i wieloramienne, inne istniały tylko jako małe punkciki.

- Będziesz tak stał jak kat nad ofiarą czy usiądziesz? – zapytała i usiadła na łóżku, opuszczając stopy na dywan.

Kiedy Draco usiadł na skraju łóżka, usłyszała ciche brzęknięcie szkła o szkło.

- Co przyniosłeś?

- Twój brat dał mi dwie butelki.

- Mhm… Muszę dopisać do listy jego grzeszków rozpijanie nieletnich.

- Ja jestem dorosły – oznajmił wyniośle, jak na prawdziwego arystokratę przystało.

- Gdyby policzyć i to uczciwie, to w tym roku kończysz trzydzieści jeden lat.

- Osiemnaście – skorygował ją natychmiast. – Miesiąc temu były moje osiemnaste urodziny.

Nie rozumiał, czemu zaczęła się śmiać. Sztywno wyprostowany czekał, aż Amy się uspokoi i raczy wyjaśnić swój matematyczny błąd.

- Wiesz – zaczęła, ocierając mokre od łez oczy – to nawet jest zabawne.

- Co takiego? – wycedził powoli.

- To lustro, które cię tak urządziło, nie tylko wysłało ciebie do innej rzeczywistości, ale i trzynaście lat w przyszłość. Daj to piwo, muszę się napić. – Niemalże wyrwała jedną z butelek z jego dłoni.

Przetrawiał usłyszane właśnie rewelacje w całkowitym bezruchu. Cała sytuacja była śmieszna i coraz mniej realna. Stwierdził, że też musi się napić. Przez dłuższą chwilę próbował otworzyć butelkę, ale poległ jak żołnierz na placu boju.

- Wiesz, chyba jednak powinieneś wrócić do szkoły na intensywny kurs mugoloznawstwa. Już mnie nie dziwi, czemu Hermiona zażyczyła sobie, byś się znalazł w świecie mugolskim, w dodatku na kompletnie innym kontynencie – roześmiała się, zabierając mu butelkę z ręki i odkręcając kapsel. – Tylko pij powoli, to piwo warzą chyba w samym piekle – dodała, zanim wziął pierwszy łyk.

- Mocniejsze od kremowego piwa – skomentował po spróbowaniu.

- Na pewno. Więc… Może opowiesz ze szczegółami, jak się zaczęła twoja lustrzana przygoda?

Przez chwilę milczał, jakby zbierał myśli i układał w głowie plan wydarzeń. Chłonęła każde jego słowo, gdy zaczął mówić. Analizowała je i dopasowywała do układanki, o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie Draco „Blondas" Malfoy. Zadziwiające było to, że z sekundy na sekundę obraz, który się wyłaniał z tych puzzli niby przypominał Malfoya, jakiego znała z książek i filmów, a jednocześnie miał wiele cech, którymi został obdarzony przez fanki na całym świecie. Nadal przejawiał typowo ślizgońskie cechy, ale było w nim coś innego. Coś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Jeszcze.

- Sądziłam raczej, że Ginny i Hermiona zrobią coś gorszego – stwierdziła, gdy zakończył opowieść.

- Dlaczego?

- No wiesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – W końcu przez całą szkołę raczej nie rzucaliście się sobie w ramiona, roniąc rzewne łzy.

Z ust Malfoya wydobyła się fontanna piwa, bo wziął łyk akurat w chwili, gdy Amy wyraziła swoje podsumowanie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, klepiąc go po plecach.

- Tak – wychrypiał.

Cofnęła rękę i patrzyła na niego rozbawiona. Co prawda niewiele widziała, ale światło zza okna ukazywało nieco niewyraźny zarys jego sylwetki i ogólne rysy twarzy. On również na nią patrzył. Atmosfera zaczęła się robić coraz gęstsza, kiedy drzwi otwarły się z hukiem. Amy błyskawicznie schowała butelkę za siebie, mrużąc oczy, bo Josh oczywiście zapalił światło.

- Mam was! – krzyknął tryumfalnie, ale po chwili mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, że siostra i jej blond chłopak siedzą na dwóch końcach łóżka, są kompletnie ubrani i nie przejawiają żadnych widocznych oznak robienia czegoś niemoralnego.

Chyba, że picie piwa można uznać za niemoralne. Jednak on sam dał Draco butelki i teraz mógł co najwyżej walnąć rozpędu głową w ścianę.

- Znów nie łyknąłeś swoich leków, co? – zapytała słodkim głosem brata.

- Hę?

- No wiesz, tych, które sprawiają, że nie zachowujesz się jak wariat – ciągnęła tym samym tonem. – Są w szafce w łazience i mają taki fajny różowy napis „Na paranoję".

Josh się zapowietrzył, odwrócił błyskawicznie i wrócił do salonu.

- W Harriman muszą mieć naprawdę mało rozrywek, skoro mu coraz bardziej odwala – mruknęła pod nosem, jakby do siebie, ale Malfoy wszystko słyszał.

Akurat miał przełknąć kolejny łyk piwa, które z każdą chwilą smakowało mu coraz bardziej, kiedy jego wzrok padł na ścianę na wprost jego oczu. A konkretnie na kolorowe rysunki tam zawieszone. Zakrztusił się, opluł i omal nie spadł z łóżka, ku ogromnej uciesze siedzącej obok dziewczyny, która sama prawie nie zaliczyła bliskiego spotkania z podłogą, gdy zaczęła się śmiać po tym, jak zauważyła, na co Draco patrzy.

- No wcale nie jest śmieszne – wysyczał, gdy podała mu chusteczki.

- Jest, jest. Tylko ty jeszcze tego nie dostrzegasz.

- Co to właściwie jest?

- Rysunki.

- …

- No co? Zakaz rysowania wprowadzili? Fani lubią go łączyć z Hermioną, a ostatnio też z Tonks. Osobiście przejadło mi się to pierwsze. Dora do niego lepiej pasuje. No wiesz, przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

- Ale… Snape?!

- A co w tym złego? Jest młody, przystojny… Nie krzyw się, jakbym cię zmusiła do zjedzenia funta cytryn. Zawsze możemy jeszcze porozmawiać o tym, z kim ciebie łączą.

-Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – wymamrotał, zamknął oczy i napił się piwa.

Litościwie odczekała, aż wypije do końca zawartość butelki.

_Przyda mu się znieczulenie._

- Chcesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – uśmiechnęła się słodko i wzięła głębszy oddech. – Najczęściej jesteś łączony z Hermioną i Ginny, a w mniejszych ilościach z: Pansy, Luną, Lavender, nawet z Cho Chang. Ach, no i z Millicentą – dodała bezlitośnie.

Po ostatnim imieniu Draco pozieleniał, a następnie zerwał się i wybiegł z pokoju. Dwie sekundy później trzasnęły drzwi łazienki.

- Ciekawe do jakiego Domu zostałabym przydzielona przez Tiarę? – powiedziała do siebie, wstając i zabierając butelki do kuchni.

Malfoy dość długo okupował przybytek czystości, więc miała czas, by trzepnąć brata po głowie za „wejście smoka", gdy już wstawiła do piecyka przygotowaną wczesnym rankiem zapiekankę.

Kolacja przebiegła spokojnie. Draco wydawał się być bledszy niż zwykle, z czego Josh pożartował trochę zanim nie dostał solidnego kopniaka od siostry. Trafiła go idealnie w piszczel, aż jęknął z bólu.

- To wypowiedzenie wojny – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Mam nowe zamki w drzwiach. A ty jutro wracasz do swoich misiów.

- Misiów? – Malfoy wtrącił się w rozmowę rodzeństwa.

- Josh uczestniczy w projekcie obserwowania niedźwiedzi w Harriman Park. Jak wytrzyma do września, to profesor zaliczy mu semestr bez pisania egzaminu poprawkowego, bo mój kochany braciszek wolał oglądać dzień i noc kanały sportowe, zamiast wkuwać do testu. Oczywiście nie zdał. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z niekłamaną satysfakcją.

- Zobaczymy, jak ty sobie poradzisz na studiach – odparował.

- Lepiej niż ty. A teraz bądź tak miły i pozmywaj.

Wstała od stołu, złapała Draco za rękę i siłą, jak jaskiniowiec z kreskówki, zaciągnęła go do swojego pokoju. Tym razem jednak zapaliła światło.

- Wybacz – mruknęła, puszczając jego dłoń. – Musiałam stamtąd wyjść. Josh czasem bywa strasznie wkurzający – dodała, podchodząc do regału i zdejmując z półki drewniane pudełko.

Rozłożyła je na podłodze obok łóżka, wysypując jednocześnie zamknięte w jego wnętrzu szachy.

- Umiesz grać?

- To chyba oczywiste – odpowiedział, wpadając w nieco arogancki ton.

- Ale te same się nie ruszają. – Roześmiała się i pokazał mu język. – Zdołasz sam je przestawiać, panie arystokrato?

Otrzymała w odpowiedzi mordercze spojrzenie, w głębi którego czaiło się wyzwanie i pewność wygranej.

_Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji!_ – pomyślała.

_To będzie dziecinnie proste_ – stwierdził w myślach Draco.

Szachowy pojedynek trwał długie godziny. Zakończył się o trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy oboje zasnęli po swoich stronach szachownicy. Po prostu osunęli się na dywan i spali w najlepsze. Tak ich zastał o siódmej rano Josh, który zobaczywszy, że pościel na sofie jest nieruszona, udał się pełen złych przeczuć do pokoju siostry. Spodziewał się zobaczyć ją i Draco razem w łóżku, ale na pewno nie śpiących na podłodze i oddzielonych szachownicą. Podszedł bliżej i zadał białemu królowi Amy mata. A potem wybrał ze stosu płyt album fińskiej kapeli Lordi i wsunął płytę do odtwarzacza. Nastawił włącznik na godzinę dziewiątą, a głośność na maksimum, podbijając równie mocno basy. Na palcach wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając bezszelestnie drzwi, zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z mieszkania.

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thy Hard Rock Hallelujah  
Demons and angels all in one have arrived  
Rock 'n roll angels bring thy Hard Rock Hallelujah  
In God's creation supernatural high_

Malfoy miał wrażenie, że zaraz się wszystko na niego zawali. Ogłuszający hałas, drżące szyby i podłoga sprawiły, że poderwał się do pionu niemalże zabijając się o własne nogi. Zdezorientowany patrzył na Amy, której przebudzenie nie różniło się zbytnio od jego własnej pobudki. Coś mówiła, ale nic nie słyszał.

- … nogi z tyłka powyrywam, a jak trzasnę przez ten głupi łeb, to mu odpadnie razem z płucami… - urwała, gdy jej wzrok padł na rozczochranego Draco. – Hmm, co tu robisz? – zapytała mało inteligentnie.

- Spałem.

Automatycznie zerknęła na łóżko i odetchnęła z ulgą. Spędzenie tak nocy z chłopakiem, którego znała od kilku godzin i który za kilka następnych zniknie z jej życia, nawet przy fakcie, że jest inkarnacją ulubionego książkowego bohatera, byłoby skrajną głupotą.

- Kiedy dałeś mi mata? – zapytała nieoczekiwanie, klękając przy planszy i patrząc na swoją przegraną.

- Nie pamiętam?

- To pewnie sprawka Josha. Ja mu nogi z…

- O cholera!

- Co się stało?

- Mam tylko dwie godziny – odpowiedział i spojrzał na nią blady jak ściana i spanikowany, choć to drugie było trudno dostrzegalne.

- Zdążymy – uspokoiła go na tyle, na ile potrafiła. – Twoje ubrania są w łazience i powinny być suche.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa, a ona szybko pozbierała figury i szachownicę.

Malfoy założył z powrotem swój garnitur i zaczął się zachowywać jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkała, oficjalnie i na dystans. Podziękował za kanapkę i sok, ciągle wracając wzrokiem do stojącego na lodówce zegara. Przewidująco zamówiła telefonicznie taksówkę, więc po wyjściu z mieszkania nie musieli szukać transportu. Gdy schodzili do auta, udało jej się wydobyć mniej więcej lokalizację owego tajemniczego zaułka, który tak był mu potrzebny. Było to całkiem niedaleko Times Square. Podała adres kierowcy i rozsiadła się wygodnie. Draco nerwowo zerkał na zegarek i był z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej spięty i nerwowy.

Wysiedli z taksówki kilka minut przed jedenastą. Dziewczyna ledwie nadążała za Malfoyem, który prawie biegł w stronę przesmyku pomiędzy budynkami. Kiedy zdyszana dogoniła go, Draco stał przed ceglaną ścianą, niecierpliwie wodząc wzrokiem od swojego zegarka do ściany i z powrotem. Niemal wrzasnęła ze strachu, gdy część cegieł znikła i pojawiło się ogromne lustro, w którym kłębił się szary dym. Chwilę później smugi utworzyły twarz i Amy myślała, że zaraz zemdleje. Oparła się plecami o mur za plecami i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w to niezwykłe zjawisko. Jeśli jeszcze miała jakieś wątpliwości co do pochodzenia blondyna, to w tym momencie zostały one całkowicie rozwiane.

- A więc wrócił pan, panie Malfoy.

Głos lustrzanej twarzy przyprawił ją o gęsią skórkę.

- I widzę, że przyprowadziłeś kogoś ze sobą. – Sardoniczny uśmiech pasował do Lustra. – To wbrew regułom.

- O których nie zostałem powiadomiony – Draco odezwał się z wyższością, jak mogła charakteryzować tylko Malfoyów. – Nie obowiązują one zatem.

Lustro prychnęło i mamrocząc coś pod niekształtnym nosem popatrzyło niechętnie na młodego czarodzieja.

- Masz pięć minut, by się pożegnać z mugolką. Potem utkniesz tu na zawsze.

Twarz znikła z szatańskim, chrapliwym chichotem, a dym opuścił lustro, pokazując po drugiej stronie lamentującego mężczyznę, który został odepchnięty przez tłumek osób, wśród których Amy rozpoznała Granger, Pottera, Weasleyów, Malfoyów i kilka osób, których nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Zafascynowana oderwała się od ściany i podeszła bliżej. Uniosła dłoni i pomachała nią tuż przed taflą, ale po drugiej stronie nie dostrzegła żadnej reakcji na swój gest.

- Oni nas nie widzą – wyszeptała zaskoczona.

- To chyba nawet lepiej – mruknął Draco, patrząc na wskazówki zegarka.

Zostały mu niecałe cztery minuty. I po raz pierwszy odkąd ta szalona przygoda się zaczęła, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy światem, który doskonale znał, a tym należącym do zwariowanej Amy Nie-Musisz-Znać-Mojego-Nazwiska.

- Nadal nie wiem, jak się nazywasz – odezwał się, patrząc na nią poważnym wzrokiem.

- Uparty jesteś – zaśmiała się.

- Zawsze i wszędzie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ale nie zawsze możesz dostać to, czego pragniesz, jak mawia filozof Jagger – stwierdziła tajemniczo i wzruszyła ramionami.

Pozostało jeszcze dziewięćdziesiąt sekund.

- Amy… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna położyła palec na jego ustach, uciszając go.

Potem przesunęła dłoń na szyję Malfoya i zmusiła go, by się pochylił. Przez sekundę patrzyła w jego zaskoczone oczy, nim pocałowała Draco. Jej druga dłoń zahaczyła o kieszeń marynarki chłopaka, a potem obiema rękami pchnęła go w lustro. Usłyszała ciche „plump" i zobaczyła jeszcze jak wpada na Pottera, stojącego po tamtej stronie lustra. Potem wszystko znikło, a ściana budynku znów składała się tylko z cegieł. Zerknęła na wnętrze lewej dłoni, na której pozostał odciśnięty wyraźnie kształt. Patrzyła na niego, dopóki całkiem nie zanikł. Westchnęła ciężko i obrała kierunek na najbliższą stację metra.

Ponownie poczuł coś oślizgłego i pochłonął go mrok, aż w końcu pojawiło się światełko na skraju tunelu, który zakończył się na… Potterze! Klnąc pod nosem w mało wybredny sposób, Malfoy podniósł się ze znokautowanego Wybrańca i zaczął otrzepywać garnitur i poprawiać włosy, kompletnie przy tym ignorując wszystkich dookoła. Nie odpowiadał na żadne z setki pytań na temat tego, co się stało, gdzie był, jak do tego doszło i dlaczego. Matka zaczęła go tulić i niemalże obmacywać, czy przypadkiem coś mu nie jest. Ojciec mordował wzrokiem każdego, kto próbował do niego bliżej podejść. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.

- Cicho! – krzyknął donośnie, obserwując z satysfakcją ogłupiałe miny całego zbiorowiska. – Nic mi nie jest. Potter wstań, zanim ktoś cię zadepcze.

Wyminął rodziców i podszedł do sprzedawcy. Dyskretnie się z nim umówił na dostawę lustra do Malfoy Manor, obiecując sowite wynagrodzenie. Potem podszedł do Granger, która stała w otoczeniu Weasleyów. Oczywiście Łasicowaty patrzył na niego z nadętą miną i zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi.

- Dziękuję, Hermiono – powiedział i kąciki jego ust drgnęły odrobinę ku górze.

Ze sklepu wyszedł w towarzystwie rodziców, puszczając ich przodem. Obejrzał się jeszcze w drzwiach i omal się nie roześmiał widząc, że cała grupka wygląda jak porażona Drętwotą.

- Draco? – dobiegł go głos matki.

- Idę – odpowiedział i zamknął drzwi sklepu.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o różdżce i zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że czarownica idąca z tyłu prawie na niego wpadła. Grzecznie przeprosiła Malfoya, który nawet tego nie zauważył, szukając spanikowany magicznego atrybutu każdego czarodzieja. W końcu znalazł ją w jednym z miejsc, w które niezbyt często ją chował. Przy poprawianiu marynarki wyczuł coś twardego w kieszeni. Sięgnął do niej i wyciągnął coś podłużnego i zielono-srebrnego. Przy bliższym spojrzeniu rozpoznał, że kamień to jadeit, a srebrna oprawa to owinięty wokół zielonego słupka smok. Łańcuszek, na którym wisiał również był srebrny. Mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy przedtem tego nie widział. Wrócił myślami do ostatnich chwil w mugolskim świecie Amy. Do pocałunku, którego się nie spodziewał i do dość dziwnego ruchu jej dłoni. Do tego, co teraz wydawało się być ekscytującym snem, ale nie było. I miał na to dowód.

_I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you_

Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

Nucąc pod nosem Jamesa Browna, dogonił Narcyzę i Lucjusza, by po opuszczeniu Nokturnu deportować się do domu.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N Od tego rozdziału akcja rozgrywa się w magicznym świecie Draco i równolegle w świecie Amy. Pamiętajcie, że nic nie jest tym, czym wydaje się być ;)  
_

_Kolejny rozdział pojawi się najwcześniej za dwa tygodnie._

_**Rozdział 4 – Crossroads**_

Powrót do domu okazał się niełatwym zadaniem. Spędzili razem niecały dzień, a gdy odszedł… Po prostu brakowało jej tego wkurzającego blondasa, który niemal o wszystko się wykłócał i prezentował sobą prawdziwie arystokratyczny snobizm.

W łazience na suszarce wisiały ubrania, do których zakupu chłopak został zmuszony. Na pralce leżały rzeczy pożyczone od Josha, porządnie złożone. Amy uśmiechnęła się smutno, stwierdzając, że Draco może wcale nie był takim arystokratycznym łamagą, za jakiego go uważała. W końcu czas z nim spędzony okazał się nieustającą przygodą.

Szybko zebrała ubrania i po zapakowaniu w folię wcisnęła na dno swojej szafy. Potem zaczęła porządkować kuchnię i salon. Brat zniknął bladym świtem, jak zwykle zostawiając po sobie koszmarny bałagan. Chociaż do tej pory nienawidziła sprzątać po bracie, teraz była mu wdzięczna, że miała czym się zająć.

Kiedy przygotowywała sobie lunch, w zamku drzwi zgrzytnął klucz. Przez jedną sekundę miała irracjonalną nadzieję, że to Draco, ale okazało się, że to tylko jej matka wróciła z pracy.

- Starczy też dla mnie? – zapytała, rzucając rzeczy na sofę w salonie.

- Jasne, zrobiłam jak zwykle potrójną porcję – odpowiedziała Amy, wzruszając ramionami i nadal mieszając zawartość garnka.

- Nadal jesteś zła o wczoraj? – spytała Sarah, zdejmując buty.

- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Mamo, ja nie chcę studiować na Yale. Wiem, że to świetna uczelnia, jedna z najlepszych w kraju, ale ja po prostu nie chcę.

- A może wolałabyś Oxford?

Matka Amy zdumiona patrzyła na twarz córki, na której kolejno pojawiły się zdumienie, szok, a na końcu panika.

- Nie – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Chcę złożyć papiery na Columbię. Josh był tu wczoraj – dodała, porzucając mieszanie potrawy i wyciągając talerze. – O czym doskonale wiesz, bo sama go ściągnęłaś. Dzięki za zaufanie, jakie we mnie pokładasz.

- Twoja koleżanka do mnie zadzwoniła…

- I wierzysz jakiejś głupiej dziewczynie, a nie mi?! – Amy była zdumiona podejrzliwością matki i to tym bardziej, że do tej pory coś takiego nie miało nigdy miejsca.

- Głupiej dziewczynie? Tak się wyrażasz o swojej przyjaciółce? – Matka spojrzała na Amy groźnym wzrokiem.

- Shondra nigdy nie była moją przyjaciółką, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie chcę mieć z tą zazdrosną donosicielką nic wspólnego. A po trzecie, jestem wystarczająco dorosła, by sama decydować, z kim się spotykam.

- Nie, dopóki mieszkasz pod tym dachem! – wykrzyknęła Sarah.

- Ciesz się zatem, że już niedługo nie będę! – krzyknęła i wyszła szybkim krokiem z kuchni.

Chwilę później rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Może gdyby to był inny dzień, może gdyby wydarzenia z ostatniej doby nie miały miejsca, zareagowałaby zupełnie inaczej, spokojniej. Usiadła we wnęce okna ze szkicownikiem i ołówkiem w ręce. Chwilę zastanawiała się, a potem zaczęła rysować.

* * *

Od brzemiennego w skutki spotkania z Granger na Nokturnie minęły dwa miesiące. Draco umieścił zakupione lustro w nieużywanym pokoju, znajdującym się obok jego sypialni. Zaglądał tam co kilka dni, chcąc się upewnić, że nadal się tam znajdowało. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, co go spotkało w świecie Amy. Dręczyło go, że bez jej pomocy by nie przetrwał, dlatego rankiem ponownie wysłał sowę do Granger. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna tym razem zgodzi się z nim spotkać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go donośne stukanie w szybę. Podszedł do okna i ujrzał na parapecie swoją sowę. Wpuścił ją do środka i odwiązał list od jej nóżki. Puchacz zahukał i odleciał. Malfoy rozdarł pospiesznie kopertę, a chwilę później z wściekłością zgniótł pergamin i rzucił nim o ścianę. Potem poszedł do swojego pokoju, chwycił kurtkę leżącą na oparciu krzesła i szybkim krokiem udał się na dół.

- Dokąd się wybierasz? – usłyszał za plecami, ledwie położył dłoń na klamce.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał swoją matkę, stojącą w wejściu do salonu i trzymającą w dłoniach tomik poezji. Śmierć Voldemorta uwolniła ją od całego stresu. Napięcie znikło z twarzy Narcyzy, przez co wyglądała teraz na młodszą.

- Mam coś do załatwienia – odpowiedział wymijająco, nie chcąc dzielić się z rodzicielką informacją do kogo i po co się wybiera. Nie zrozumiałaby, czemu chciał się spotkać z Granger.

- Jest późno, więc uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do syna.

- Dobrze, mamo. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Narcyza wróciła do salonu, a on wyszedł z rezydencji i kilka minut później deportował się.

* * *

Dom Granger był ładny, ale jak na standardy Draco zbyt mały. Wszedł na ganek, oświetlony pojedynczą lampą i zapukał w drzwi. Otworzyła je Hermiona, wyraźnie zaszokowane widokiem chłopaka.

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z niechęcią.

- Porozmawiać – odpowiedział. – A skoro nie chciałaś się spotkać w proponowanych przeze mnie terminach, postanowiłem się pofatygować do ciebie.

- Cóż za łaska – prychnęła, zakładając ręce.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie, co było jedynie środkiem prowadzącym do celu.

- Nie. – Mina Hermiony sugerowała, że zdania nie zmieni.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał się natrudzić, by przekonać Granger do rozmowy, ale nie oczekiwał aż takiej niechęci z jej strony.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie.

- Bo nie – odpowiedziała krótko, nie przejmując się tym, że taka odpowiedź była na poziomie pięciolatki, która nie chciała zjeść warzyw.

- Najmądrzejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny nigdy by tak nie powiedziała – stwierdził złośliwie.

- Widocznie nie jestem najmądrzejsza. Wracaj do domu, Malfoy.

Chciała zamknąć drzwi, ale Draco zdążył wsunąć stopę między nie a futrynę.

- Nie odejdę, dopóki nie porozmawiamy – oznajmił stanowczo.

- O czym? – zapytała, poirytowana przeciągającą się dyskusją o niczym.

Kiedy postanowił ją odwiedzić, chociaż kilkakrotnie stanowczo odmówiła stawienia się na wyznaczane przez niego spotkania, była w samym środku fascynującej intrygi spisanej piórem samej Agathy Christie. Jeśli istniało coś, co złościło Hermionę Granger najbardziej na świecie, było to przerwanie jej lektury.

- O mugolach.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, czego od niej chciał.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie uczyła – wydusił z siebie niechętnie, dostrzegając, że jeśli nie przejdzie do sedna, będą stali tu do rana.

- Czego? – Na twarzy Hermiony pojawiło się niezrozumienie.

- Jak wygląda życie bez magii.

- To jakiś żart? – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – zapytał, zły na Granger, która najwyraźniej w świecie miała chwilowy zanik inteligencji.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy nie widziałam cię żartującego.

- Przyjście tu było jednak błędem – stwierdził i odwrócił się, ale Granger złapała go za ramię i przeciągnęła przez próg, zatrzaskując drzwi, ledwie Malfoy znalazł się w przedpokoju.

- Miona, kto przyszedł? – Z głębi domu dobiegł ich kobiecy głos.

- Znajomy, mamo – odpowiedziała. – Chodź – mruknęła do Draco i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, podążył za nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w mugolskim domu, więc rozglądał się z ciekawością po jego wnętrzu. Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju Gryfonki, stanął w progu, wodząc wzrokiem po znajdującym się tam umeblowaniu.

- Skończyłeś się gapić? – zapytała, wskazując mu obrotowe krzesło przy biurku, a sama usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

Prawie się poderwał, gdy biurowy fotel się pod nim ugiął i lekko przesunął. Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem, patrząc na jego reakcję i próbując nie dać upustu rozbawieniu.

- To nie było śmieszne – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jak dla kogo. Więc o co chodzi z tym uczeniem? – zapytała, nieudolnie próbując ukryć rosnące zaciekawienie.

Wizyta Malfoya była czymś, czego nigdy w życiu by się nie spodziewała i pragnęła poznać jej powód.

- Chcę wiedzieć, jak można sobie radzić bez magii w mugolskim świecie – odpowiedział ostrożnie, bo nie wiedział, na ile mógł jej zaufać.

Granger milczała przez kilka sekund, a potem wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Draco przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się, jak Gryfonka turla się po łóżku, po czym wstał i skierował się do drzwi, do głębi urażony jej reakcją. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, by zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Wybacz – powiedziała cicho. – Ty mówiłeś o tym poważnie? – zapytała, a w jej głosie Draco usłyszał czyste zdumienie.

- Tak – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w przestrzeń nad jej głową, jakby patrzenie w oczy tej dziewczyny i przyznawanie się do braku wiedzy było czymś wyjątkowo upokarzającym.

- Dobrze, zrobię to, ale będzie cię to kosztować.

- Ile? – zapytał natychmiast, gotów poświęcić na ten cel dość znaczną sumę galeonów, choć zamierzał najpierw twardo negocjować wysokość wynagrodzenia Gryfonki.

- Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy, Malfoy – wywróciła oczami.

- Draco – poprawił ją bez chwili namysły

- Co? – wykrztusiła, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszała.

- Mam na imię Draco, _Hermiono_ – powtórzył, dobitnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby mu wyrosło trzecie oko. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek dożyje dnia, w którym Malfoy zechce być z nią po imieniu.

- Więc czego chcesz za pomoc? – spytał niecierpliwie, gdy przyglądała mu się w milczeniu.

- Przestaniesz używać słowa „szlama" – oznajmiła twardym głosem, który wykluczał jakiekolwiek negocjacje. – I koniec wojny z Harrym i Ronem. Żadnych przezwisk i wrednego zachowania. Nie oczekuję, że będziecie przyjaciółmi, ale mam dość tych wszystkich podchodów. Przeżyliśmy straszliwą wojnę i straciliśmy wielu wspaniałych ludzi. To powinno nas nauczyć, że pozytywne relacje są lepsze od złośliwości.

Oczy chłopaka robiły się większe z każdym słowem Granger, której żądania były cięższe do spełnienia niż ewentualne opłacenie jej pomocy w galeonach.

- W porządku – powiedział w końcu, doskonale rozumiejąc, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

Tym razem to na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się wyraz zdumienia.

* * *

Połowa sierpnia nadeszła zdaniem Amy zbyt szybko. Nadszedł czas wyprowadzki z domu, by rozpocząć studia. Jednak dziewczyna, zamiast pakować ostatnie pudła, postanowiła pojechać na Manhattan i pójść na spacer. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała ścieżkę niemal identyczną do przebytej z Draco. Przystanęła przed jedną z ławek w Central Parku. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przywołując w myślach chwilę, w której się całowali. Miała w tym doświadczenie, jednak z Malfoyem było _inaczej_. Nie wiedziała dlaczego i właściwie nie pragnęła tego analizować i tym samym psuć miłych wspomnień. Tamten dzień był najbardziej szalonym w jej dotychczasowym życiu. Miała wrażenie, że przebudziła się i zaczęła postrzegać świat w nowy sposób. Lepiej. Wyraźniej. Bardziej otwarcie.

Wsunęła dłoń w kieszeń jeansów i wyciągnęła kluczyki do auta. Przypomniały jej prezent od ojca, który chciał się wkupić w jej łaski wielkim Range Roverem. John pojawił się jej życiu tak samo niespodziewanie, jak wcześniej zniknął, odchodząc do swojej kochanki. Dzięki niej zrobił karierę, założył własną firmę i miał pieniędzy jak lodu, co najwyraźniej było powodem jego powrotu. Sądził, że uda mu się przypodobać byłej żonie i dwójce dzieci. Niestety trafił kulą w płot, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o Josha i Amy. Syn Johna nie omieszkał dobitnie oznajmić, co sądził o swoim ojcu i jego pieniądzach. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyprowadził się do najlepszego kumpla, ogałacając swój pokój ze wszystkich rzeczy. Zabrał nawet łóżko. Dziewczyna nie była wobec ojca aż tak stanowcza i ostra, ale nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć, że porzucił rodzinę dla dziewczyny, która tylko pomachała mu przed oczami wizją wielkich pieniędzy oraz silikonowym biustem. Oznajmiła mu, że przebaczenia nie da się uzyskać za pomocą pieniędzy i nie przyjmie tego auta. Kilka dni później kupiła za pieniądze, które zarobiła latem, używanego Chevroleta. Daleko mu było do supernowoczesnego Range Rovera, ale jeździł, nie palił zbyt dużo i był wygodny.

Stosunki Amy z matką już nie wróciły do poprzedniego stanu po pamiętnej kłótni o studia i Shondrę. Co prawda zakopały topór wojenny, jednak pojawiła się między nimi przepaść, której żadna z nich nie chciała przekroczyć jako pierwsza. Na szczęście uwaga Sarah skupiła się na byłym mężu i Amy zyskała więcej swobody. Właściwie to starała się unikać obojga rodziców, ojca z bardziej oczywistych względów.

Na szczęście nie miała specjalnych problemów ze znalezieniem pokoju na czas studiów. Przypadkowo trafiła na ogłoszenie pewnego małżeństwa, które wynajmowało studentom swój drugi dom i wkrótce miała się do niego wprowadzić. Opłaty nie były zbyt wysokie, a Amy dodatkowo dostała finansowe wsparcie od matki, która z góry zapłaciła czynsz za kilka miesięcy. Dziewczyna liczyła, że uda jej się znaleźć pracę i dzięki temu uniezależni się od Sarah również finansowo. O czesne nie musiała się zbytnio martwić - oceny z liceum i dyplomy z kilku konkursów pozwoliły jej uzyskać pełne stypendium, które w całości pokrywało koszty studiów.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała w czyste, błękitne niebo, uśmiechając się. Zaczynała zupełnie nowy etap w swoim życiu. Sprężystym krokiem udała się w stronę swojego samochodu. Spacer dodał jej energii i teraz już była pewna, że pakowanie rzeczy i przewożenie ich na nowe miejsce nie zajmie jej zbyt wiele czasu.


End file.
